Room with a Q too
by lynne.robinson.16547
Summary: The story starts with an abduction. Although Q is an omnipotent entity, he can't express his feelings to the love of his life, so he kidnaps her. There is a love triangle involving Captain Janeway, Q and Chakotay (lucky woman) Who will win the hand of the Captain? Will they play fairly? Add the Borg Queen into this story and chaos will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Room with a Q too - First Chapter

Captain Janeway opened her eyes, to find herself lying on a cold, hard surface. She was definitely not in her own quarters, she could see a red ceiling, not a regulation grey one above her. The Captain had been dreaming about walking across the fields near her Grandfather's farm in Indiana. She could still feel the sunlight on her face and smell the corn ripening. She felt drowsy again so she tried to roll over and slip back into her dream. When she banged her face on the cold floor, it was a forceful reminder that she was not in her own bed on Voyager.

She sat up slowly, feeling groggy and looked around. About one and a half metres away, Tom Paris was lying sprawled on the floor, still in his Starfleet uniform. Janeway shuffled over to check his pulse, it was weak but steady. She sat next to Tom waiting for him to wake up. The only thing she knew for certain was that they were not on the ship. Janeway tried to focus on the last thing she remembered before she woke up here. She'd been on the bridge about to send an Away Team to an 'M

class' planet to search for sources of food, as their stores were getting low; then there was a flash of blinding light and she woke up in this room.

Captain Janeway stood up cautiously to survey her surroundings. The initial thing she noticed was the absence of a door or windows. The walls, floors and ceilings were made with the same smooth material, with no seams or edges. Janeway started to methodically tap the walls, to discover if there were any weaknesses. She turned around quickly when she heard her companion stirring. She leaned over to help him sit up.

"Good morning sleepy head, I'm afraid I can't provide breakfast or coffee because we've been abducted and transported to this red room and that's all I know, for the moment."

Janeway moved away deliberately, to allow him to wake up and collect his thoughts.

"Good morning Captain, where the hell are we?"

Janeway explained that she had only just regained consciousness, and had no idea where they were or more importantly, who had abducted them but she could make an educated guess based on the flash of light, that preceded her disappearance.

" Q " they both said in unison.

They sat down together and tried to work out what Q wanted. He was supposed to be a family man now with Lady Q and Junior. Janeway knew that he was furious that Lady Q had helped her when he'd tried to unsuccessfully blackmail her into sleeping with him. Their joint plot had succeeded moreover the other Q had promised that they would exact a suitable punishment.

"I thought he only tormented Captain Picard and the Enterprise crew, I didn't realise that we were the focus of his attentions now." Tom was worried about the Captain, he knew Q was infatuated with her and he was certain that he hadn't experienced rejection before.

"Well Tom, it's no good sitting around doing nothing. Starfleet regulations state that we have to try to escape. We have an intriguing puzzle, I've examined the walls and the floor and I can't find any openings. If you check the walls again, I'll start on the floor." Janeway always felt better once she took control of a situation.

"If I see him again, I'll follow Commander Sisko's example and box his ears, it's despicable to force himself on a Starfleet Captain or any woman."

"I think the Q Continuum have already punished him for that episode," explained Janeway.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the female Q, she sounds like an improvement on our Q. They can't all be like him or the Universe would have perished centuries ago." Tom had a few fantasies about meeting Lady Q, before he started his relationship with B'Elanna, of course!"

Janeway started to test the floor, halfway through she had to straighten up due to a twinge in her back. She always thought Tom was attractive, now she couldn't stop thinking about what he'd look like with no clothes on.

"We haven't got time to play Q's silly games, we need to return to Voyager. I promised to get the crew home and It was a solemn oath which I intend to keep."

Paris respected the Captain's determination and grit. All of the crew were so far away from home and the Federation but she shouldered the additional burden of the crew's reliance on her to get them home. He understood how lonely it could be, even when you are surrounded by people. It was a tragedy that such an attractive woman chose to stay single in order to keep her promise.

They sat quietly for a while, Tom was hyper aware of how close they were sitting. He could feel her warmth and his nose filled with the scent of her perfume. He felt the desire to kiss her and take her there on the floor. he shook his head vigorously to clear the image out of his head. What was he thinking, she was the Captain and he was in love with B'Elanna.

"Well Captain we can't just sit here, we have to find a way to escape" Tom hoped that he could keep his mind busy working on an escape plan and not on his growing infatuation with Captain Janeway. He was pretty sure that Chakotay would not approve of their liaison and he was an ex boxing champion.

Janeway hoped that Q would grow tired of this game quickly. she didn't know if it was the unique situation they were in; or Q was manipulating her emotions but at this moment, she was extremely attracted to Tom Paris At this particular moment she wanted him so badly, it felt like a physical ache and the need was growing. After all they had mated before and produced a litter but that was another story!

* * *

><p>Commander Chakotay and B'Elanna Torres vanished from Voyager at the same time as Tom Paris and the Captain<p>

B'Elanna woke up with a brain-splitting headache. She sat up clutching her head and opened her eyes tentatively. She looked around and didn't believe the evidence of her own eyes that she was sitting in a barn; she would definitely have to refrain from eating Neelix's mushroom soup, She closed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I tried that but it didn't work, I'm still here."

Startled, B'Elanna jumped physically, Chakotay was leaning against the wall, on the opposite side of the barn. He was wearing his Starfleet uniform, so they must have both been taken while they were on duty.

"Where the hell are we and who abducted us, when I find them I'm going to rip their heads off, disembowel them and finally turn them inside out." She stood up and paced around the stall like a wild animal in a zoo.

"Calm down B'Elanna, nothing will be gained from losing your temper. We have to apply logic and reason to this situation"

"You sound like Tuvok, you've obviously been spending too much time together," Chakotay looked downward and smiled.

B'Elanna knew that he deliberately used that smile to disarm women. It shouldn't still work on her but it was so damn sexy. She felt disloyal to Tom even thinking about it.

"Do you have any educated guesses about where we are; who abducted us and why?" asked B'Elanna, hoping he knew one of the answers.

Chakotay disappointed her, "I don't know yet but I'm going to find out and the culprit will be very sorry."

B'Elanna couldn't stop staring at his sensual lips, all she could think about was how beautifully shaped they were and how they would feel on her lips and skin. She remembered the dream she had when the an alien attacked the ship, she had buried it deep in her deepest subconsciousness. Now she remembered the feel of his lips on hers and his strong hands caressing her most intimate places She started to feel warm but the temperature in the room hadn't changed. If she couldn't get control of her hormones, things would be getting a lot hotter around here! How could she explain it to Tom?

* * *

><p>Q was in the Continuum, monitoring the action in both rooms. Things were progressing nicely; Paris was beginning to notice that Kathy was an attractive, desirable woman and Torres was beginning to get the hots for Chuckles. He clicked his fingers and doubled the amount of pheromones in both rooms, that should help things move along. He had to leave their passions to smoulder for a little longer then the fun could begin! Kathy would regret conspiring with Lady Q. This scrawny inferior primate female rejected his overtures of friendship. Okay, he wanted a little more from Kathy but he was a God, why shouldn't he get what he desired?<p>

He was still smarting from the punishment given to him by the Q after his last visit to Earth. He had been locked under house arrest, unable to leave the Continuum, by the Gods he was bored. They even took away his powers! Now he wanted revenge, when he showed Janeway and Paris what their loved ones had been doing in the other room, they would be devastated. He might even be able to catch Kathy on the rebound. Just to insure that there would be no reconciliations he would show how close Kathy and Tom Paris had become. This could possibly turn out to be his favourite game. It was imperative that he keep the barn and red room hidden from the other Q. He didn't want them to end the game prematurely, that would be a buzzkill.

* * *

><p>Outside the barn in the Continuum, a rectangle of light appeared almost like a door. Two figures emerged through the opening, a man and a woman. The woman waved her hand and the doorway disappeared. She turned to the man,<p>

"It seems you were right old friend, Loki, God of Lies, is misbehaving again," agreed Guinan, bartender and listener from the Enterprise.

"I told you, a leopard never changes his spots, what are we going to do?" asked Boothby, former Groundskeeper of Starfleet Academy and also a listener.

He had been friends with Guinan for many centuries. Their race had nearly died out, after the Borg attack. The survivors left the planet and spread far and wide, too far in both of their opinions!

"We will let him continue for now. As long as we are aware of the game we can ensure the humans are not harmed. It might be good for them to let themselves go for a moment, they are all under a lot of stress."

"We'll visit the other room to check on their well being, then we'll find a comfortable place to watch. It's your turn to bring the popcorn, I bought it last time." They continued to argue good naturedly as they walked back through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Room with a Q too - Second Chapter

Captain Janeway was busy testing a section of the wall when she heard her stomach rumble loudly and insistently. Tom Paris turned around when he heard the noise.

"Hungry Captain?"

"It does seem like that Mr Paris, I wonder if Q remembers we need to eat."

"I'm famished, I could just eat a cheeseburger and fries or a hotdog with all the trimmings." said Tom dreamily.

"If he doesn't supply me with coffee, I will strangle him with my bare hands, if we ever get out of this laboratory."

It wasn't a good idea to deprive the Captain of her coffee!

Q smiled when he heard Janeway's last threat, he loved her spirit and feistiness. He had already planned a special meal for his lab rats. He clicked his fingers and a romantic dinner for two, complete with table, chairs and candles for intimate lighting appeared in the middle of the red room. He even included a special blend of coffee for Kathy.

Tom and Janeway stood staring at the table for a few minutes after it appeared.

"I wonder what he's up to," Janeway asked suspiciously.

"I don't care, let's tuck in, I'm starving," Tom said as he sat down at the table, ready to eat.

Janeway was more cautious, things were never straightforward where Q was concerned. Tom, being a gentleman, waited until she sat down. He lifted the cover off the first dish to reveal a plate of fresh oysters.

"Not what I expected but it will do, we can't escape if we're too weak with hunger." Tom said practically.

The Captain was curious, she lifted off the lids of the other dishes. There were strawberries and cream, chocolate sauce, even champagne on ice. Q was trying to set the mood for seduction and subtlety wasn't his strong point. The Captain was confused, why did he abduct Tom if he planned to repeat his efforts to seduce her? Then she saw the coffee, thank God he wasn't vindictive. She poured herself a huge cup and sat there for five minutes letting the coffee work its magic. Even though the food wasn't filling, it was sensible to eat something, Tom was right they couldn't escape if they were half starved.

Q was getting impatient, things weren't moving as quickly as he wanted. He'd provided the romantic dinner, what more did they need? Then he noticed their boring shapeless Starfleet uniforms, He clicked his fingers again, then stood back to admire his work. These clothes were much more becoming. Finally he increased the temperature in the room again, this should do the trick!

Janeway and Tom had just finished their oysters when there was another flash of light. They both jumped out of their chairs in shock. Tom looked down to discover his uniform had been replaced with tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, an outfit straight from the 1950's Earth's history. Captain Janeway was wearing a black evening dress which clung to all the right places and had an extremely low neckline. She had never worn anything this sexy before. She turned around and the look on Tom's face was priceless, his jaw dropped and his eyes were out on stalks. Janeway was flattered by his reaction.

"Let's finish our meal, then we'll try to work out what game Q is playing and more importantly, how to return to Voyager."

At the end of their meal Tom poured two glasses of champagne and discovered immediately that it wasn't syntherhol. The dirty dishes disappeared after they had finished eating. Q thought of everything, even the coffee pot refilled itself. Captain Janeway wondered frivolously if Q would let her keep the pot when his game finished.

Tom and the Captain were drinking their coffee, trying to avoid staring into each others eyes. Tom always thought the Captain was an attractive woman but now he revised his opinion, she looked stunning. The low cut gown was distracting him, he couldn't stop thinking about unzipping the dress and letting it fall to the floor. He didn't know if his fantasies were making him hot and bothered or the temperature of the room had risen considerably. He watched a small bead of sweat travel down the Captain's neck into her cleavage. He tried desperately to stop thinking about kissing her neck, then working his way down to those magnificent breasts.

He got up unsteadily, what was the matter with him? He respected Captain Janeway, she had been the only one willing to give him a second chance. Okay, on occasions he'd had a few lustful thoughts but he was in a serious relationship with B'Elanna now. He walked to the other side of the room to put some distance between them.

Janeway was relieved when Tom left the table, the atmosphere was becoming increasingly intimate. His looked sexy in his skin tight blue jeans and the white,tight t-shirt emphasised his upper body. As he turned round she admired the contours of his ass. The Captain flirted outrageously with all the male officers and occasionally with the females; it was a long journey home and a personal relationship with a member of the crew was out of the question. The only time she had been tempted was on the planet they named, 'New Earth' with Chakotay. Now she was experiencing an unreasonable level of sexual frustration. She wanted to throw Tom to the floor and vent her frustration on him. He was charismatic, with a 'bad boy' allure however she normally prefered her men to be tall, dark and handsome with facial tattoos. She knew Q was behind this but she couldn't understand his motives.

The temperature in the room was getting hotter. The Captain considered her options, her dress had a long skirt which was making her hotter and using the changing rooms at the Academy had cured her of any modesty.

"Tom could you help me please and unzip my dress."

"Excuse me Captain could you repeat that again," Tom asked.

"Yes Mr Paris, I require your assistance to unzip my dress, it is extremely warm in here and this dress is not helping!" The Captain was confused by his misunderstanding.

"I thought that's what you said." Paris was panic-stricken, this situation was worse than facing the Borg.

Tom walked across the room slowly and reluctantly towards Captain Janeway. Was he getting the wrong signals? Most of the crew thought she was in a relationship with Chakotay. He tried to think about B'Elanna but all he could focus on was Janeway's bare skin being revealed to him inch by inch. He started to undo her zip slowly, his hands were shaking because he was resisting the urge to push her against the wall and take what he so desperately wanted.

* * *

><p>Q was watching, the erotic tension build between Kathy and Tom Paris. He was totally unprepared for the sharp bolt of jealousy that hit him, when Paris leaned forward as though he was going to kiss Kathy's neck. He forgot that he had engineered the whole experiment and flew into a monumental jealous rage. Tom shielded the Captain with his body as the table exploded in the red room. They both heard Q's howls of rage and they weren't the only ones!<p>

* * *

><p>Boothby and Guinan leaned forward in their chairs.<p>

"I don't believe it, Loki has fallen in love with someone other than himself" Guinan was ecstatic, she had waited for an entirety to find a weakness. Now how could she turn this knowledge to her own advantage?

"He's infatuated with Kathryn Janeway, even though he doesn't realise it. He is vulnerable, we can exploit this weakness by giving him what he desires the most then take it away when it will cause him the most anguish." Boothby never thought he of himself as being malicious but this entity was responsible for the destruction of his homeworld - he deserved to suffer!

* * *

><p>B'Elanna and Chakotay were having their own problems. The buildup of sexual tension was making B'Elanna crazy and aggressive, a perfect mood if her potential mate was a Klingon male.<p>

"B'Elanna, sit down please, all that pacing about is making me nervous, can't you find something useful to do?"

"I can't believe you're so calm, we've been abducted from our ship and put in a cage and I really think it's getting hotter in here." she was shouting by the time she finished her complaint.

B'Elanna stripped off her turtleneck shirt and dropped it on top of the jacket she'd removed earlier. She turned around to face Chakotay wearing only her undershirt. Chakotay couldn't take his eyes off her, the undershirt left nothing to the imagination. Then he started to notice how hot it was. He followed B'Elanna's example and stripped down to his undershirt. While he was undressing, the hackles rose on his neck, he could almost feel B'elanna staring at him hungrily. He turned around and smiled,

"Let's get back to work, there must be a way to get out of here, we just haven't found it!" Chakotay said optimistically.

He was doing it again, trying to use his sexy smile on her, the problem was that it was working. B'Elanna kept seeing flashbacks of her erotic dream about Chakotay, she didn't remember having these feelings about him before.

* * *

><p>Q calmed down after his violent outburst. He hadn't realised that he still had strong feelings for Kathy, Q had never been in love before and he didn't like it. He cleaned up the red room with a click of his finger and substituted a bed for the table and chairs. He decided to see what was happening in the barn to take his mind off his jealousy. He kept thinking of Tom Paris with his hands all over Kathy and it infuriated him.<p>

Q was disgusted, nothing was happening in the barn either, he'd added extra pheromones, kept the temperature nice and hot and given them all that straw to copulate on, what else could he do? Then he remembered the mating rituals that were important to Commander Woof and his brothers in arms. He needed to give her a chance to get angry with Commander Chuckles, then she would be ready to fight or mate. He didn't care which one she chose. Now back to his favourite woman!


	3. Chapter 3

Room with a Q too - Third Chapter

Captain Janeway was exhausted, she was emotionally and physically drained. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Tom had never seen the Captain look so defeated.

"Come on Captain, Q has the attention span of a goldfish, he'll get tired of this game soon, then he'll torture some other unfortunates."

"I know, Mr Paris, sometimes I wish my life was a little more boring and uneventful and the only thing I would have to worry about is what culinary delights Mr Neelix has in store for me."

Paris sat down on the bed next to the Captain and put his arm around her. She seemed so vulnerable at this moment but he forgot how little clothing she had on. He started to hold her a little tighter, resisting the impulse to turn her head gently towards him, to start kissing her.

Janeway hadn't been held like this for a long time, it was comforting, then she felt Tom pull her closer. It would be relatively easy to surrender and make love to him. Her bed had been empty for a long time! She pulled away reluctantly,

"Thank you Tom, I needed a shoulder to lean on, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

Tom looked at the bed, "I was brought up to be a gentleman, Captain, you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." he said gallantly.

"Tom I never knew you were such a gentleman, however let's be practical, it's a big bed so it would be sensible to share."

With those words, Janeway pulled back the covers and lay down on one side of the bed.

Tom looked at the ceiling, he couldn't believe Q was this cruel. His restraint was getting weaker, it would take very little to make him forget about B'Elanna and take advantage of this opportunity - he had endured a lot of provocation.

Janeway turned onto her side, away from Tom. She didn't know whether she wanted him to get in the bed and ignore her or hold her tightly again and make mad passionate love until they were both spent. She definitely knew which option would be the most fun, she put her head into the pillow and started to laugh.

Tom was growing increasingly frustrated, he'd seen a whole new side to the Captain that he really liked. He could see her shoulders shaking as she tried to hide her laughter. He smiled as he got into bed, after all they were adults with 'impeccable impulse control'. Although, like Janeway, he played it safe and moved right to the edge of the bed. There was a chasm between them, with just enough room for an adult sized Q!

"Well isn't this cosy children."

Janeway and Paris jumped out of bed shouting in unison.

"Now, now, now, no need for abuse, I was just conducting a little experiment. Kathy, I'm shocked by your language, Picard never swore at me like that!'"

"Send us back Q, we haven't got time to play your silly games, return us right now!"

The captain was desperate, so she tried to hector him.

"Kathy, I don't like your tone, I'm wounded. I give you a little break away from your responsibilities and this is how you repay me - ungrateful apes."

"Q, I have a job to do, you can't keep borrowing members of my crew to play games with you, just because you're bored. What about spending time with your family?" Janeway asked reasonably.

"Nonsense I grew bored with fatherhood when the little tyke started to make mischief. The other Q were always demanding that I chastise him. Imagine that a Q reduced to the role of nanny," Q moaned.

"What about doing something useful, you could even do some work."

Q looked shocked that she'd even suggested the possibility of real work.

"Since your limited intellects can't comprehend the difference between conducting an experiment and playing games, I will show you the difference."

Q clicked his fingers and Janeway and Paris disappeared.

Suddenly Q had a brilliant idea, he decided to change both of the rooms into holodecks.

Q lay back on the bed smiling, he was a genius. At least he didn't have to be a spectator this time, he could join in the fun.

* * *

><p>His attention now switched to the barn. Chakotay was getting annoyed with B'Elanna's constant pacing up and down, all the time.<p>

"Will you sit down, we're not going to escape by wearing a hole in the floor, he remarked tetchily.

"How can you stand there so calmly? I'm not used to feeling helpless. Someone is moving us around like chess pieces and we can't do a damn thing about it."

B'Elanna slumped to the floor sullenly right next to Chakotay.

"I bet you'd prefer the Captain to be here instead of me; I've seen the way you look at her when nobody's watching." B'Elanna sneered.

Chakotay was shocked.

"The Captain and I are friends, nothing more, you shouldn't listen to idle gossip."

"What really happened when both of you were trapped on that planet?" she asked trying to find out all the salacious details.

"Nothing! the Captain conducted experiments trying to find a cure for our illness and I made furniture trying to improve our living conditions."

B'Elanna looked at him incredulously,

"Neither of you thought about mating in all the time you were trapped there?"

Chakotay was starting to get annoyed, he didn't mind people talking about him but the Captain was a different matter'

"B'Elanna it's none of your business and I don't think it's appropriate for one of the senior officers to indulge in idle gossip."

"Sorry, when did you start to slavishly follow the rules. Janeway has really got to you, hasn't she."

"B'Elanna, shut your mouth, you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well at least I'm not Janeway's puppet. Does she pull the strings when she wants you to speak?" B'Elanna was trying to get a reaction out of him.

Chakotay was striving not to lose his temper.

"Well at least she's a lady and not an undisciplined slut, who has issues with authority figures."

B'Elanna pulled back her arm to punch him. Chakotay caught the offending arm and held it waiting for her to back down. They were both breathless with anger.

Suddenly the mood changed. They were at an impasse, both staring at each other waiting for someone to make a move. chakotay dropped her arm and pushed her back against the wall. He leaned forward and crushed her lips in a lust filled, passionate, savage kiss.

They broke apart and B'Elanna wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"Is that all you've got?"

She traded places, kissing him until their only thought was how to get rid of their clothes, so there was no barriers between them.

"Tut, tut, tut, Chakotay what would Kathy say about you getting hot and horny with our Klingon friend here?"

They broke apart looking guilty and horrified at Q's appearance.

"I knew you were to blame, where are we and why have you abducted us?"

"You will be privy to everything I know soon. By the way, Kathy and Tom send their love but they're busy in the other room. You'll be pleased to know they're getting on famously as well!"

B'Elanna and chakotay looked heartbroken.

"You've abducted Tom and the Captain as well. What's going on, why have you done this?" asked Chakotay.

"Well it's simple Chuckles, I gave Kathy the honour of mating with me and she refused. She could have been the mother of the first child born in the continuum for millions of years. Look what an accolade I was trying to bestow on her and she rejected me. It hurt like the blazes, I've never been rejected before!"

"You abducted us from our ship, friends and life just because your feelings were hurt." B'elanna felt her temper beginning to boil over. Chakotay reached out to her.

"He's not worth it, he has a disturbed spirit and doesn't care who dies or gets injured in his silly games."

Q got down on his knees and bowed his head.

"Oh Chuckles, I'm really hurt by your low opinion of me. For an inferior, bipedal species you sure have a lot to say for yourselves."

"What have you done with the Captain?" Chakotay was worried.

Q was getting "None of your business, she's safe and unharmed, that's all you need to know."

I think both of you need a diversion. I'm fascinated with your holodecks on Voyager. I'm particularly interested in a holonovel called, 'The Adventures of Captain Proton'

* * *

><p>Guinan and Boothby were arguing about whether they wanted pizza or cheeseburger and fries for dinner. They had just settled on pizza when they noticed Q transport to the barn. They both sat down again, pulled their chairs closer to the screen and listened with great intent.<p>

"He's trying it again, hasn't he learned anything?" asked Guinan.

"Obviously not, his arrogance disgusts and appals me. I think this new game will give us a perfect platform for revenge."

Then Guinan and Boothby spent the next couple of hours happily planning Q's downfall. It's great to have a shared sense of purpose!


	4. Chapter 4

Room with a Q too - Fourth Chapter

Paris and Janeway came around at the same time, to find themselves in the middle of a classic B-movie scene. Captain Janeway was very unhappy!

"We hear Q boasting all the time about being omnipotent, why can't he move us around gently?"

Paris rubbed his head, he had a splitting headache.

"I agree Captain, why do we have to be knocked out every time?" Tom asked, closing his eyes.

"Where are we now? I'm getting really tired of asking this question Q," Janeway shouted, while scanning the surroundings to find a trace of him.

"If I'm not mistaken Captain, I think we're on Planet X. Do you remember when the aliens, from the fifth dimension, thought my holonovel was our reality.

"Yes Mr Paris, I remember playing Queen Arachnia, it is one of my most memorable experiences while stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

"I wish I'd never created this holodeck programme, it's caused nothing but trouble." Tom said, fully intending to erase it when they returned to the ship.

Q appeared in a dazzling flash of light, laughing so hard he nearly fell over, then he clicked his fingers.

"Not again, what will it be this time?" groaned Janeway.

Janeway and Paris looked each other with horror; Tom was dressed as Captain Proton's sidekick, ace reporter Buster Kincaid and the Captain was reprising her role as Queen Arachnia. The shock was provided by Q, dressed as Doctor Chaotica!

"Bye, Bye Tommy," Q waved regally and disappeared with Captain Janeway.

* * *

><p>Chakotay and B'Elanna were lying dazed and confused on the ground. Chakotay was the first to recover, he stood up carefully and scanned the surroundings. He turned towards B'Elanna when he heard a particularly expressive Klingon expletive.<p>

"I think we're on Planet X in Tom's holonovel," blurted Chakotay.

"Why am I not comforted by this fact?" B'elanna decided that when they returned to Voyager, she would take great delight in erasing the holonovel from every computer memory on the ship. she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm not going to be Q's play thing any longer, let's see if he's moved the Captain and Tom here so we can join forces to pressure him into letting us go home."

B'Elanna still felt guilty about kissing Chakotay in the barn, she didn't know if she could face Tom while she still felt the imprint of Chakotay's sensuous mouth on her lips. She would definitely feel easier if they were all together because she really wanted to kiss Chakotay again and more!

They started to walk towards the Fortress of doom, looming on the horizon. The both turned around when they heard a man's voice calling their names. Tom was behind them, running to catch up; the first question Chakotay asked him was:

"Where is the Captain?"

"Q took her about thirty minutes ago, I was trying to work out where he'd taken her and what he's up to, when I saw the two of you in the distance."

As he was playing the part of an evil villain, Q thought he fully deserved to make a grand entrance. He appeared in a clap of thunder and a brilliant, dazzling flash of blue light accompanied by smoke billowing around him, dressed as Doctor Chaotica.

"I'm pleased that you've recovered from your journey, all the moaning about my handling of your transportation was extremely rude and ungrateful.

Kathy is safe and unharmed in my underground lair, where she will soon be joined by Miss Torres. I'm challenging you, Chuckles and American Poster boy to rescue your loved ones from my lair in the underground caverns. If you don't succeed, I will be keeping your paramours in the continuum with me, in my personal harem, I've just set up one especially for them!" Then he disappeared, taking B'Elanna with him.

He reappeared in his underground lair.

"Honey, I'm home and I've brought someone with me, for a visit."

"B'Elanna, are Chakotay and Tom okay?

"Yes, Captain the last time I saw them, they were safe and unharmed."

"Now ladies let's settle down while we wait for your gentlemen to turn up," Q was growing bored of conversations that didn't include him.

B'Elanna glanced across at the Captain, she was wearing her Arachnia costume. As she moved her head to look around, she realised that her brown hair had changed to platinum blonde. she was even more horrified to discover that her costume consisted of a skimpy white dress and her hands were secured behind her. She was dressed as Gloria Goodheart! She opened her mouth to complain but all that came out was a blood-curdling scream.

"I didn't want to listen to your endless Klingon threats of revenge, so I decided you should get completely into your character. Scream away to your heart's content nobody can hear you." Q sneered.

* * *

><p>Chakotay and Paris stood motionless for a few minutes after Q disappeared with B'Elanna. Tom stared at Chakotay, who was now dressed as Captain Proton. He would thank Q later for making him Chakotay's subordinate again. An uneasy silence grew between them as they both struggled to bury their differences and find a way to work together; which they would need to do if they were going to rescue B'Elanna and the Captain.<p>

Chakotay broke the silence first.

"Well Mr Paris, I suggest you lead us to the underground caverns. As it is your programme, it may give us an advantage but I'm sure Q has some nasty surprises up his sleeves."

"Follow me Captain Proton, I suggest that we try to find some equipment or tools before we go into the caverns, finding your rocket ship would be a good start," said Tom raising one eyebrow!

"You'll have to describe it Tom as I've never seen it before, remember I was on the bridge when you had your last little adventure." Chakotay was a little resentful that he hadn't been included in the fun and games.

They both knelt on the floor while Tom drew a rough drawing in the sand, then rubbed it out with the heel of his palm.

"Halt in the name of Chaotica." said an odd little man who suddenly came into view.

"Not now Lonzac, go and kiss Chaotica's ass, while we plan his doom and annihilation, now run along."

Tom stopped being so flippant when he felt a burning pain in his arm as he was phasered by Lonzac's guard.

"I told you Q would change the rules and they wouldn't be in our favour." said Chakotay as he punched Lonzac in his corpulent stomach.

Tom tripped the guard who shot him and knocked him out with a right hook.

"That will teach you to change the rules."

He sensed his next attacker and bent down at the last minute and sent his assailant flying over his head. Chakotay finished the last two guards off by knocking their heads together.

They walked away arguing while Lonzac and his guards lay dazed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway sat on a smaller throne next to Q, with a stony face. For the last two hours she had been forced to listen to B'Elanna scream herself hoarse. She looked across at her Chief Engineer, with her head slumped, exhausted and defeated.<p>

"Why have you organised this elaborate charade Q? Let the others go, your problem is with me, not them." Her voice was dripping with contempt.

Q turned to face her, letting his true nature show:

"Your precious crew is all you really care about, of course I'm going to get to you, through torturing them."

He laughed cynically and waved his hand in the air. He watched her intently as she witnessed Tom Paris being phasered.

"You should see what I've got planned for Chuckles!" he said allowing himself a small evil cackle, he didn't want to overdo it.

"Enough Q, let's sort out our differences now without involving anyone else. You have my undivided attention!"

"Okay, if we're going to be adults, you rejected ME! That has never happened to me before, you caused me sleepless nights and physical pain."

"Is that what all this is about, I refused to have your child!"

Janeway was incredulous, "You've treated us like laboratory animals because your pride was dented."

"Obviously, I was suffering so you and your precious crew had to suffer!"

They looked into each other's eyes. He could see that Kathy was trying to contain her anger, she kept biting her lower lip. Then something changed, he could see it in her eyes, he never believed that the eyes are a window to the soul until now. She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on his lips. He was struck dumb, he hadn't predicted this development. She took of her head dress and pulled all the clips out of her hair, which allowed it to fall around her face in soft waves. She looked at him, while biting her lower lip.

"What are you up to Kathy? You can't change the rules now, you're just trying to turn my attention from your precious crew."

"Can't I? Stand up and come over here."

Q was a man, after all, he did what she told him to do, he walked over to stand in front of her. She turned around and whispered that she needed him to help her take the dress off.

Q's mouth went dry, he undid the zip and moved in front of her to watch her strip. She stood in front of him, totally confident that he would like what he was ogling, she was wearing a black basque with stockings and a suspender belt. Guinan thought it was a good choice!


	5. Chapter 5

Room with a Q too - Fifth Chapter

Guinan swapped bodies with Janeway while Q was staring into her eyes. She expected Q to spot the switch straight away but he was obviously too busy trying to get his hormones under control. Why was he staring at her with that stupid expression? Then she realised that for the first time in his existence, he was actually in love with someone. Real, painful, selfless, love, was an impossible notion for most Q to grasp: this Q had been spending far too much time with humans.

She almost felt sorry for him but then she remembered the friends and family, who had perished on her own world, when Q introduced them to the Borg. Apparently it was only a joke, he hadn't planned to get the whole race assimilated. Guinan and Boothby believed that he should be punished but it was impossible to exact revenge on an omnipotent being..

Guinan beckoned Q over to her, he looked like a small child who'd got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Q was in love but he wasn't a fool.

"What made you change your mind so suddenly?" he asked suspiciously

"I couldn't confess my attraction to you while you were in a relationship with Lady Q, I'm not that sort of woman."

This explanation didn't make sense to Q but he wanted to believe it so much, all humans had this weird code of morality; it was one of the qualities that attracted him to the human race. The other Q couldn't understand his preoccupation with them.

He took her in his arms and started to kiss her slowly. He wanted to take his time, after all he had waited a long time for this.

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway was sitting comfortably with Boothby on a sofa watching the action on an imaging screen. Janeway felt very odd, when she realised she was watching her body being used by someone else; while she occupied an alien body. Boothby had already explained about Q's part in the destruction of his planet and how they planned to exact their revenge.<p>

Boothby and Captain Janeway were old friends. While Janeway was at Starfleet Academy he had brightened her quarters daily with freshly cut roses. She had relied frequently on his wise advice. She wasn't surprised that he was from a race called the 'listeners'.

Janeway understood Guinan and Boothby's need for revenge and even though Q was a major pain in her ass, she felt sorry for him. It appeared that he did have genuine feelings for her and even though she didn't feel the same way, she wished they could have found another method of humiliating him.

"I hope she is looking after my body, we should have agreed some limitations beforehand." Janeway exclaimed nervously, looking at the screen.

Boothby was watching and thinking exactly the same thing. Sometimes Guinan didn't know when to stop, she was impetuous even as a child.

"Don't worry Captain, she has everything under control," he hoped!

* * *

><p>Chakotay and Tom had their own problems to contend with. When they entered the underground caverns, they knew full well that Q had a few surprises planned for them. Q knew that Chakotay was a rival for Kathryn's affections, so this would be a perfect excuse to arrange a fatal accident.<p>

They carried the torches they'd constructed from the branches in the forest outside the caverns. The weird shadows they cast danced along the walls, spooking both men. An uncomfortable silence had built up between them. Chakotay felt guilty about kissing B'elanna; he thought Paris and B'Elanna were unsuited but she was still his girlfriend. Since they left the barn, he felt more like himself. He always thought B'Elanna was attractive but he'd never acted on pure testosterone filled lust before, he was too old to be experiencing schoolboy crushes. He wondered if Q had been playing with his emotions, that would explain the sudden lust he felt.

Paris also felt guilty about his improper thoughts about Captain Janeway. She was a beautiful woman but he was in a committed relationship with B'Elanna. The intensity of his feelings towards the Captain surprised him, before Voyager he would have acted on those impulses, without a second thought, but he'd cleaned up his act lately.

They walked along the endless tunnels, constantly looking over their shoulders for Q. They tried to turn in the same direction when they came to a junction, Chakotay vaguely remembered that this was a method for negotiating mazes. The major problem was that every tunnel looked alike, they could have been walking around in circles without knowing.

Chakotay slumped to the floor with aching feet, "I think we should have a rest and devise a better strategy or we'll never find B'Elanna and the Captain."

Tom was in agreement although he wasn't looking forward to seeing either woman. He was sure that B'Elanna would pick up on his guilt and he was embarrassed being in the same room as Captain Janeway. He remembered unzipping her dress slowly and the thoughts and feelings that engendered.

"I'll take first watch while you try to get some sleep, don't worry I'll wake you if I see any signs of Q" Tom said generously.

"Thank you, remember he is omnipotent, if you get the slightest feeling that something is amiss, wake me at once please, Tom."

Chakotay turned onto his side and bent his arm to use as a pillow. He started to doze lightly, every time there was a noise, he opened his eyes and felt adrenaline rush around his body. He smiled when he thought about how critical he had been about Kathryn's coffee habit. He could do with some of that 'organic suspension' fluid now. He had to get her back quickly because Q wouldn't accept rejection a second time.

As he started to drift off to sleep he began to dream, but he was fully aware that he was lucid. He was in a cave looking across at two people indulging in a passionate kiss and more. He identified Q but couldn't see the female figure clearly. He moved forward and was stunned when saw Kathryn enthusiastically returning Q's kisses. He knew that the Captain despised Q and emphatically denied any feelings for him. Was she being blackmailed or coerced?

He looked around for B'Elanna and located her chained to the wall, unconscious, with her head slumped forward.

He switched his attention back to the Captain and Q again and experienced an intense feeling of jealousy. When he got his emotions under control he studied the Captain, something was wrong. All Starfleet graduates walked tall with their shoulders back not round shouldered and slouching. Even though her eyes were closed and she was making the right sounds, she didn't look as though she was enjoying Q's attentions.

Suddenly Q looked straight at him over Kathryn's shoulder and grinned maliciously, he knew Chakotay was there. Q kicked open a large door behind him and manouvered Janeway inside while he was still kissing her. Chakotay could see the outline of a huge bed through the doorway.

Chakotay tried to wake himself up by tapping on the back of his hand three times. He already knew it wouldn't work because he wasn't dreaming. Q was giving him a front seat to witness the Captain's surrender and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. As she went into the room, Kathryn looked straight at him and winked. What the hell was going on?

Q was overjoyed at Chakotay's reaction. He enjoyed witnessing the look of complete bewilderment on his face. He turned around to look at his conquest. He caught her off guard, she was looking at him like a bird of prey viewing its next meal. There was definitely something afoot but he decided to play along.

"I think you should wear something more comfortable and easier to slip off." Q leered

After a click of his fingers Guinan was dressed in a silk negligee with lacy underwear. She was intrigued because she could have sworn that Q knew about the body switch. She needed to tease him a little longer. She undressed slowly, taking every chance to raise her arms, which accentuated Janeway's best asset - both of them. Then she lay on the bed, stretching, with her hands above her head. She writhed around a little more to pile the pressure on.

"Imp, I will give you five seconds to leave this body and replace Kathryn Janeway. You gave quite a performance, you almost had me fooled but you were too eager, Janeway would never have given in so easily!"


	6. Chapter 6

Room with a Q too - Sixth Chapter

Guinan scowled and waved her hand,

"I will return Loki and next time I will have the advantage."

When Janeway returned to her own body she was fully dressed in her uniform again - Guinan thought she owed her that much.

"Well, nice to see you back in your rightful place again, that creature only fooled me for a short time, I knew you wouldn't capitulate that easily."

Janeway could see that Q's pride had been hurt. The almighty, omnipotent Q had been fooled by an inferior being.

"Q, why don't you end this farce now, whatever you hoped to achieve can't have been worth this much trouble!"

"Nonsense, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to win your affections Kathy, you know what they say, 'If you don't succeed, you haven't tried hard enough, or something like that!"

"I don't think the ancient humanoid who wrote that adage had this situation in mind."

Captain Janeway looked at the crestfallen Q, who appeared to be genuinely broken hearted.

"Q, I don't love you and I don't think you want a relationship based on lies."

Q was furious, this scrawny bipedal female had the audacity to feel sorry for a Q.

"I will teach you a lesson in love Captain Janeway and it's one that you won't forget." Q spat out the words, while clicking his fingers.

Janeway was really tired of being moved around by Q and his tantrums. She opened her eyes and squinted, the sunlight was extremely bright. She stood up to see if she recognised where Q had deposited her. There was something familiar about the garden, then it dawned on her that she was in Mark's garden. Mark had been her fiance, when she took Voyager out on its first mission. When they managed to download letters, sent by Starfleet, from their loved ones, Janeway had a 'Dear John' letter from him. He explained that he had waited for her however when they had been declared lost, he started another relationship which progressed to marriage. She had been heartbroken by the news but having to ensure Voyager's daily survival and her promise to the crew to get them home had not given her anytime to think about it.

She heard laughter and turned around to see Mark with his new wife returning from walking her dogs. The dogs raced around the garden with their noses to the ground sniffing, she believed that even though they couldn't see her, the animals knew she was there. She watched the couple walk hand in hand, to sit on the porch. They never stopped looking at each other or touching. Mark used to look at her like that and want to hold her hand, at the time she thought it was really annoying. The Captain was suddenly overwhelmed with pain including jealousy, envy and loss. She stumbled out of the garden gate and walked unsteadily down the road. She started to cry, deep heart rending sobs. When she tried to stop, it made them worse.

She screamed, "Q, you bastard, what have I done to deserve this!"

Q appeared beside her and took her in his arms:

"There, there Kathy, he was never good enough for you, I would have waited for an eternity, not a measly couple of years."

* * *

><p>Chakotay woke from his remote viewing, to find Tom looking at him with concern.<p>

"What were you dreaming about, you were shouting Q and screaming about revenge?"

"It was just a nightmare Tom, try to get some sleep and I'll stay on guard, sweet dreams!"

Chakotay rubbed his eyes, trying to convince himself that he had been dreaming and Kathryn was safe from Q's attentions. He knew that Q had an infatuation with her but he was certain that she had no feelings for him, apart from irritation.. He tried to forget his 'dream' and concentrate on devising a rescue plan.

Tom was so tired that he fell asleep straight away. Humans usually have to enter REM sleep in order to dream, he started straight away. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a bale of hay in a barn. He could hear people talking so he followed the sound of their voices. When he saw B'Elanna and Chakotay, he forgot that he was asleep and tried to communicate with them. Of course they couldn't hear him and continued with their conversation. Suddenly they started to disagree, he could see clearly that B'Elanna was angry and trying to provoke Chakotay. He had seen her in this argumentative mood before, usually before they had mind blowing make-up sex. He moved closer so he could hear what they were saying clearly. B'Elanna was about to deliver her devastating right hook when Chakotay grabbed her arm to stop her. Tom couldn't believe what happened next, Chakotay pushed her against the wall and forcefully kissed her. Tom was so angry he couldn't think straight, the lying bastard had forced himself on his girlfriend. He would kill him when he woke up. Then he watched B'Elanna break Chakotay's hold, he really hoped she would give him a beating now. Then B'Elanna pushed Chakotay against the wall and kissed him more passion than she had ever shown him. Tom's heart broke!

* * *

><p>Guinan was pacing up and down filled with rage.<p>

"We had the chance to destroy him, once and for all."

"We will get another chance, we have to be patient," Boothby said, trying to console his friend.

"I had the means to crush his monumental ego and I blew it," Guinan said regretfully.

"You went too far, you were ill disciplined and impetuous as a child; don't worry there will be other opportunities with an entity as capricious as this one." Boothby really wished she'd calm down.

"He's still holding onto Janeway and the Klingon woman, isn't he? Guinan was so excited because she'd thought of another plan."

"I believe so, he just played a mean prank on Janeway; he showed her the man she was engaged to marry with his new mate."

"Fantastic, she should be in the mood for revenge. Watch him closely and tell me when he leaves them alone."

* * *

><p>Janeway stopped crying and moved out of Q's embrace.<p>

"Thank you, I need time to compose myself, do you have a bathroom where I can freshen up."

Q clicked his fingers,

"We do now! Kathy I'm sorry, will you allow me to make it up to you?"

Q watched Janeway walk to the bathroom he'd just created. All the fight had gone out of her. She looked heartsick and defeated. Had he gone too far? His humiliation by that loathsome Imp had been fresh in his mind and he'd lashed out. Had he gone too far?

Janeway shut the door and slumped to the floor. She needed time alone to bury the pain she felt and concentrate on breaking free of Q's clutches.

A door-shaped light appeared before her and an African-American woman walked through it and stopped right in front of her and held out her hand.

"I'm Guinan, nice to meet you Captain Janeway, I believe we have a mutual acquaintance, Jean-Luc sends his love."

"I know who you are, you borrowed my body to humiliate Q, thanks for the clothes by the way," Captain Janeway shuddered at the thought of being naked and vulnerable in front of Q.

"I want revenge and I imagine you aren't too pleased to be dragged away from your ship every time Q has an itch."

"I swear, I'll kill him if he doesn't put us back where he found us."

"We definitely have that in common, this entity has never faced any consequences for his actions." Guinan's words dripped with contempt and loathing.

I think we need to work together, he is in love with you, in all the time I have known this Q this has never happened before, will you help me?" Janeway didn't trust Guinan anymore than she trusted Q but they had a common goal.

"I'll help you what do you want me to do?" Janeway was ecstatic because she wanted to go home to Voyager,

* * *

><p>Tom woke up with a knife in his hand, he turned around to look Chakotay in the eye, he owed him that much.<p>

Chakotay looked at him strangely,

"What's wrong with you Tom you look as though you've seen a ghost?

No, I'm just about to make a ghost! Tom got up quickly and launched himself at Chakotay.

"I'm going to kill you, force yourself on my girlfriend, would you?" he conveniently forgot about B'Elanna kissing Chakotay back.

Chakotay freed himself and started to run, closely followed by a psychotic insane crewmate, who was trying to kill him, this day couldn't get any better…...


	7. Chapter 7

Room with a Q too Seventh Chapter

Q started to tap his foot impatiently, what was she doing in there? Finally the door opened and Janeway emerged from the bathroom with a knife held to her throat.

"Don't come any closer Q or I will slit her throat." snarled Guinan.

Q backed away, making sure the Imp could see his hands at all times.

"What do you want? Your quarrel is with me, not this puny, primate female, let her go and we can discuss your grievances." Q was worried, it was another emotion he wasn't used to feeling.

"Do you think my intellect is that small? As soon as I let her go, you'll bury me under an ice cap on a remote planet - she is my guarantee." Guinan walked forward with Janeway in front of her, acting as a shield. She found an ideal spot to stand, with the wall at her back and the Captain standing in front so Q could see her reactions.

"Inform the Continuum that you want to relinquish your omnipotent powers for twenty-four hours and you don't wish to be interrupted." Guinan knew that the Q in the Continuum were linked together. They would know if this Q was in trouble.

Q looked straight at Kathy, he wished he could understand why and how she made him feel like this. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever met; her level of intelligence was respectable compared to other humanoid species but obviously no match for his towering intellect. However she was brave, fierce, passionate and absurdly loyal to her blasted crew, sometimes he felt envious of their connection to her.

Q raised his hands, he needed to send this creature back to the primordial ooze she'd crawled out from. Then he heard Kathy gasp as Guinan gently pressed the tip of the knife into her neck which produced a perfect red bead of blood. He lowered his hands quickly before she could hurt Kathy again. He looked upwards and clicked his fingers twice.

"I've done as you asked, there is no need to hurt her again." Q was apocalyptically angry.

"If you try to attack me again, I will kill her Q, I'm not fooling around." Guinan felt much safer threatening Q while she had Captain Janeway.

Q stared at Guinan intently, all pretence of being human disappeared.

"Well Imp, it seems we're at an impasse, I don't even know what crime you're accusing me of committing?"

"You destroyed my home planet and everyone I loved, for a prank. Why shouldn't I destroy someone you love?" asked Guinan tearfully.

"I can not undo what happened in the past, if I am involved personally. It is written in stone," he said enigmatically.

"That's hogwash, you are omnipotent, a Guardian of the Universe, you can do anything you want to, who could stop you?" Guinan knew she had to calm down in order to defeat this creature.

"We have rules and consequences for disobeying them - my hands are tied." Q was getting really tired of being reasonable.

"Maybe I should kill her so you have to live with the pain I've endured."

Captain Janeway was starting to fidget, when she agreed to become Guinan's prisoner, she didn't know that she would have to listen to these entities argue about whether to kill her, for so long. She had cramp everywhere, in places she couldn't talk about in mixed company.

"This is not an ordinary humanoid female. The lives of one hundred and fifty-two members of her crew depend on her. In fact I can tell you that if she doesn't return soon, her beloved ship and crew will be destroyed.

Guinan examined him to see if she could spot any signs of deception.

"You're not lying for once, she really does bring out the best in you."

"Well I would love to stay around and chat some more but I have places to be. You still haven't told me what you want me to do in exchange for letting her go." Q really wished he could blast her into little pieces but unfortunately she was an Al-Aurian, her species could defend themselves against the Q.

"We want you to surrender to the Federation and confess your crimes, then submit to a formal trial hearing." Guinan was pretty certain that he would not agree so she had a 'plan B' up her sleeve.

"Nonsense, how could their feeble minds comprehend all that is Q."

"I knew your arrogance would get in the way, so I have an alternative proposal. In Earth's ancient history, they used to settle their differences using a wonderfully sadistic and barbaric method called trial by combat. Each party has to decide whether they wish to fight or name a champion to fight for them."

"That sounds like fun, I agree, what sort of fight are you talking about?"

Janeway's mouth fell open, she couldn't understand why Q would agree to this absurd proposition, he must realise that it wouldn't be a fair fight.

"Let her go now, I've agreed to all your demands."

Guinan handed Janeway some restraints. "Tie his hands behind his back then you can go."

Guinan opened a doorway and left the room for a few minutes to inform Boothby about the agreement and to start the search for a suitable champion.

Janeway whispered to Q, "Why did you agree, you know all they want is your death; you must understand that it won't be a fair fight."

He looked up at her and his face softened.

I didn't have a choice, she was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen." Q said sincerely.

Janeway felt terrible, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save her and she'd allowed herself to be an instrument of the El-Aurian's revenge. From that moment she swore that she would rescue him. Before Guinan returned she leaned over and kissed Q gently on the lips. He closed his eyes for a second.

"What was that for," he was absolutely stunned.

Q stood up quickly, put his hand gently behind her head and pulled her towards him for a tender passionate kiss and the Captain kissed him back. They broke apart and Janeway touched her lips, and whispered, "I'll be back for you."

Guinan returned, "I think you have two crew members who need your guidance." Then Guinan pushed her through the door.

* * *

><p>Janeway recognised that she was in the tunnels underneath the Fortress of Doom. Suddenly B'Elanna appeared beside her in a flash of light. Janeway was concerned,<p>

"Are you alright B'Elanna, I didn't see you after Guinan convinced me to work with her."

"I'm okay Captain, Q forgot about me so Guinan transported me to Boothby's room, he made me a drink of hot lemon and whiskey so soothe my throat, after all that horrendous screaming."

"Do you remember him from the Academy, I didn't even know that he was an alien."

"I knew his face but I wasn't there long enough to get to know him."

Suddenly they were interrupted by loud voices. They ran towards the sound of the altercation. As they turned a corner they found Tom and Chakotay brawling on the floor. B'Elanna and the Captain tried to get between them but they didn't seem to notice as they were blinded by blood lust. Tom was just about to knock Chakotay's head off with a wild right hook when the Captain lost her temper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you're Starfleet Officers and you're scrapping in the dirt like animals: pull yourselves together and act like gentlemen."

The sound of the Captain's voice caused them both to stop fighting. They stood up shamefaced and tried to tidy themselves up and wipe away any traces of blood.

"It's a blessing that we weren't relying on the two of you to rescue us or we'd still be there." Janeway remarked sarcastically.

"What was the cause of this outrageous behaviour?"

They both started talking at once.

One at a time please, "Tom what's your problem?"

"He made out with my girlfriend when they were locked in the room together."

Tom glared at B'Elanna, she couldn't even look at him because she was so ashamed.

Captain Janeway raised her eyebrows, Mr Paris had obviously forgotten how close they were in their room. She blushed when she remembered Tom hugging her while she was in her underwear.

"I'm sorry but we have more urgent matters to attend to, we have to save Q from the El'Aurians."

Everybody in the tunnel thought she was crazy. They wondered if she had been brainwashed by Q.

"Captain, are you out of your mind, we have been kidnapped; used as lab rats for his personal experiments; he watched me scream myself hoarse for his own amusement. Why would I want to save his sorry ass? In fact I would be more inclined to help the El'Aurians." B'Elanna couldn't understand why the Captain wanted to help the evil, self absorbed, delusional creature.

"He was willing to sacrifice his immortality to save me. I know he is a persistent nuisance and a monumental pain in my ass but he doesn't deserve to die. I agree that he should face the consequences for his actions but not execution. We abolished this barbaric punishment in the last millenium.

Chakotay tried to reason with her, "you can't really expect us to put our lives on the line for this entity."

Captain Janeway was adamant that she was going to rescue Q.

Chakotay didn't want to rescue the unpredictable entity but he would not let Kathryn go alone; she had made up her mind and he knew how stubborn she could be.

"If you're absolutely determined to go, I will come to keep **you **safe, he can rescue himself." Chakotay declared reluctantly.

Captain Janeway smiled gratefully.

"I'll go Captain just to get away from my former, unfaithful girlfriend." said Tom nastily, like most men he totally forgot about his own strong attraction to the Captain.

"You will need everyone you can to defeat Guinan, I heard that she has similar powers to the Q." B'Elanna needed to fight someone to get rid of her anger.

"Thank you, I know this wasn't an easy decision. Let's sit down and discuss tactics, we have a fight to attend!"


	8. Chapter 8

Room With a Q too, Eighth Chapter

In the Caretaker's office at Starfleet Academy, Boothby and Guinan were discussing the fight and the form it should take. As the aggrieved parties it was their choice.

"What about Jousting, it's such wonderful theatre." Guinan suggested.

Boothby snorted, "I don't think we'll be able to obtain the equipment, horses or mediaeval tilting ground."

"You're right, shame though, I would love to have seen Q in a Suit of Armour."

Boothby suddenly became flushed and excited: "If we want a trial that is going to cause him the most pain and humiliation; I believe we should look at one of 'The Rites of Ascension' for a Klingon Male. It's a brilliant concept, inside a suitably grim, dark Chamber, eight fierce warriors stand either side of 'the Alley' armed with Painstiks to form the Gauntlet. The spectators stand around the sides of the room to witness the spectacle. Q must walk down the centre of the Gauntlet stopping when he is between the first pair of warriors. He must stand still while they viciously poke him with the Painstiks causing him excruciating pain. This process is repeated three more times, if he survives, he will be allowed to leave. I can't imagine he will last that long because he doesn't have any honour or courage."

Guinan was equally excited and enthusiastic,

"That is brilliant, obviously we can't kill him because he's immortal but this trial should at least cause him excruciating pain and humiliation. I'm happy old friend, what about you?"

"Yes, I believe we can work with this idea. We must make sure that we send an invitation to every one of his enemies that we know about, I'm sure he has offended many species." Boothby was making a mental list while he was speaking.

I concur, we'll even invite representatives from the Federation to ensure fair play; I'll start making arrangements now, you go and inform the accused.

* * *

><p>Guinan and Boothby had left Q in the 'Red Room', where he'd imprisoned Captain Janeway and Tom Paris. When Boothby entered the room through a doorway, he found Q idly throwing a small rubber ball against the side of the wall and catching it with his other hand.<p>

"Who am I going to fight then old man, a Nausicaan, a Klingon, a Jem'Hadar, a Borg Queen or a Kazon, I want you and your allies to enjoy the spectacle of a Q reduced to mortal size," Said Q defiantly.

"We have decided that you will participate in a different trial. We couldn't choose a suitable opponent so you will have to 'Run The Gauntlet' like a Klingon. They are experts at devising methods of torturing themselves in the name of honour."

Q was startled, "Well Old Man, you've surprised me, I didn't think you would be so creative. You could have asked the Q Continuum to punish me, they would probably have banished me to a remote planet, in the form of a microbe."

"We thought about that but nobody would be present to witness your humiliation, this way your mortification will be public." Boothby was grinning with pleasure at the thought."

"Will Kathy and her Officers be there?" asked Q hopefully.

"Even though they will not be invited, I believe Captain Janeway might have developed an ill conceived notion to rescue you," Boothby hoped he was wrong, he liked Kathryn Janeway and he didn't want to do her any harm.

"Yes, you can never predict what these humans will do, they have this appalling code of honour. I think it's one of their most endearing qualities." said Q wistfully.

Then Boothby chose to ask Q a surprising question and the Q don't get surprised ever.

"Why were you willing to sacrifice your immortal existence for Kathryn Janeway? She's a fine looking woman, intelligent, courageous and as feisty as a Klingon targ but I don't understand what attracts an entity like you to a woman like her - she's too good for you!"

Q tried to answer the question, "I'll try to be honest with you, which I find extremely difficult, I don't know how to express my feelings for her, I didn't even know that I have emotions."

"Try please, I believe she'll make an attempt to rescue you before the trial and I need to understand why she is willing to do this for you!"

"When I'm with her, I want to be noble, generous and less selfish. I would be quite content to sit and listen to her voice. She has taken on the enormous burden of getting her crew home and never complains. Kathy inspires huge loyalty from her crew; they would die for her and she would die for them,"

Boothby was shocked by the depths of Q's feelings for this small, insignificant human female. Q had almost convinced him that he was capable of loving someone other than himself!

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway and her officers were trying to devise a foolproof plan to rescue Q. It was essential to discover what the El'Aurians had planned for him. She had reason to believe that they were in the Continuum and the Captain knew from personal experience that the Q could change the environment to suit themselves. Q did have some allies amongst the other Q but would they help him?<p>

"We'll split into pairs and try to find a Q, I'm sure they won't enjoy insignificant bipedal primitive primates wandering around their beloved Continuum."

Chakotay was tired of fighting with Paris. "I'll go with B'Elanna in the opposite direction to the two of you, after walking for an hour we'll return to this spot, then try another direction."

Captain Janeway walked away with Tom Paris behind her. He caught up when Torres and Chakotay disappeared from view.

"Mr Paris, I think you must have forgotten what happened in the Red Room and the unusual attraction we felt for each other. I don't think you should judge B'Elanna and Chakotay too harshly."

"I'm sorry Captain, I was insanely jealous, I knew Q had played with our emotions but I couldn't think rationally when I saw her kissing him." Tom was shaking his head trying to force the image from his mind.

In the distance Janeway could see a humanoid figure running towards them.

"I wish you'd slow down Aunt Kathy, I've come to help you rescue Q."

She recognised the voice but he had definitely filled out since she last saw him. Her Godson was a handsome young man.

"Junior, I thought you were visiting Risa with your Mother."

"I interrupted one of her private sessions with a Risian male, I thought he'd look much better as a Ferengi. I still don't believe all those muscles were real! She banished me from the Planet and told me to report to Q."

"Well, he's in a spot of trouble and we need to help him without offending the El'Aurians or other species your father has upset in the past. I don't understand why Q was willing to submit to this trial with the only provision that they had to release me unharmed."

Junior laughed, "Well of course he did, he's in love with you, it's one of the reasons why my mother wouldn't stay with Q."

Captain Janeway was speechless, she knew that Q was fond of her but she didn't think he was actually capable of feeling strong emotions. She couldn't allow herself to become distracted, it was important to focus on getting him out of trouble.

"Can you find out what the El'Aurians have planned for your Father's trial, then we'll decide on a plan of action. Take Tom with you, it will keep you both out of trouble!"

It only seemed like a few seconds had passed before Junior and Tom Paris returned.

"They are going to make him 'Run The Gauntlet', they have recruited eight Klingon warriors. Guinan borrowed the holodeck programme devised for Mr Woofs bachelor party and they have an impressive array of Painstiks ready."

Captain Janeway was stunned and a little impressed by their ingenuity. "Well Junior, did you find out where this spectacle will take place?"

"Yes Aunt Kathy, they're using the Red Room as Q already shielded it from the other Q, the spectators are already starting to gather, they don't have much time because Q's powers will be returned to him in a couple of hours."

"Well, you'd better transport us to the room, quickly! said Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway knew what she had to do but she also realised that she it would be a shock for everyone concerned!

Keep reading, the next chapter will feature a huge scandal!


	9. Chapter 9

Room With a Q too, Ninth Chapter.

Captain Janeway and Junior transported into the middle of a crowd of alien species waiting to enter the Red Room, which was considerably bigger than the last time she saw it. The Captain asked Junior to return Chakotay, Paris and Torres back to the ship because she had made the personal decision to rescue Q and she couldn't ask them to risk their own lives. Everyone in the room, with two exceptions, wanted Q to fail and die horribly!

Janeway couldn't afford to be recognised by Guinan or Boothby so Junior had altered her appearance to resemble his mother, neither of them saw the irony of this choice. They hid at the back of the cavern, luckily for them, the Klingons liked their rituals performed in the dark. She dispatched Junior to discover exactly where they were keeping Q as she needed a couple of minutes with him alone before the trial began.

"Aunt Kathy, he's being kept in a room which you can access using the concealed door behind that rock. I'll create a diversion, which will allow you to slip in without being detected. Don't take too long, we don't want the El'Aurians to become suspicious."

Junior stood right behind a Klingon warrior and tapped him on the shoulder,

"You're blocking my view Klingon, move out of my way or there will be trouble."

The Klingon male turned around to look at the being who was threatening him, when he had to look down to find him, he started to laugh.

"**QI'yaH**, human, I'm going to kill you!"

Junior dodged out of the path of the Klingon's punch and ran around the room, ducking behind people and throwing them in front of the Klingon to slow him down. He really hoped Aunt Kathy finished her conversation with Q before the Warrior managed to catch him!

* * *

><p>"I knew you would try to save me my wild, sweet, impetuous woman." said Q, obviously out of his mind.<p>

Captain Janeway looked incredulously at Q for a few seconds. "Don't make me regret trying to rescue you, haven't you managed to slip out of your restraints yet?"

"I've tried, to no avail, I'm sure that this is Q metal and I don't stand a chance of releasing myself until I get my powers back." Q really regretted abandoning his powers but he could not have allowed those barbarians to hurt his Kathy.

"Let me try," Captain Janeway offered, retrieving a sonic screwdriver from her pocket. She started work on the handcuffs after telling Q to watch the door. They could just about hear the chaos and commotion that Junior was still causing in the other room.

"He's a chip off the old block, why isn't he still on Risa with his mother?" asked Q suspiciously.

"I think she had a problem when he changed her date on Risa into a Ferengi." replied Janeway.

"She just can't cope with his high-spirits, she should try to discipline him herself. I am endeavouring to keep him under control but his omnipotence makes it very hard to set boundaries. I will have to study how to be a stern, father figure."

"You have to become his role model, you could start by not causing mischief in every Star System you visit. Why didn't your relationship with Junior's mother survive?"

"As you know, Junior wasn't the Saviour of the Continuum that we'd hoped for. As there was no glory in parenting a wild, omnipotent hooligan, Junior's mother decided that she would disown both of us. Plus, it was rather awkward because she knew that I was in love with someone else!" he looked directly at her, daring her to ask!

Janeway didn't look up and concentrated really hard on dismantling the handcuffs. There was a loud click, Q rubbed his wrists after throwing the cuffs on the floor.

"Let's retrieve Junior, then get out of here, shall we?"

They both froze when they heard Guinan's voice nearby. Junior realised the danger and stuck his head through the wall to warn them, the Captain could never get used to that parlour trick.

"What have you been doing? Hurry up, Guinan and Boothby are on their way over here and I've only dodged the Klingon temporarily; even microbrain will figure out what I've done soon."

They slipped through the door, then edged slowly around the crowds of spectators, heading towards the exit. There was a palpable air of violence in the chamber, after all the crowd had been promised blood and guts and would be really upset if they were denied.

"kathy, Junior over here," Q ushered them through a cupboard door. He switched on the lights to discover they were in an armoury filled with replica ray guns from the Chaotica simulation.

"Well let's test them before we get too excited!"

Everybody grabbed a gun and fired it at the wall - nothing happened.

Q moaned, "You just knew it wouldn't be that simple."

"Well Dad, what great plan have you devised to get us out of here, without being torn limb from limb."

"I'm still thinking son, don't rush me."

"With your momentous I.Q, it shouldn't take you this long." Junior added cheekily.

"You are both omnipotent entities, stop fooling around and start thinking seriously about escaping. Your enemies have been promised that they will see you die, unless you want to oblige them." said Captain Janeway, fearing for her own life as well.

"I'll surrender myself, then they'll have to let the two of you leave."

Janeway was losing her patience;

"The hell you will, I've put myself in danger to pull off this rescue and it will succeed, I'm not accustomed to failure."

Junior was beginning to see why Q loved this woman. He stepped outside the cupboard, to see if the coast was clear. He looked around, just in time to see an irate Klingon come hurtling towards him. He turned in the opposite direction and started to sprint away, hoping he would join up with Q and Aunt Kathy sooner rather than later.

Q stuck his head out of the door to see what his firstborn was doing, he watched him race around the corner hotly pursued by an enraged, bellowing Klingon warrior.

"He'll be fine, I think the Klingons are built for marathons not sprints"

"Your concern for your offspring is touching!"

Q and Janeway left the cupboard and started to walk in the opposite direction to the Red Room. He stopped suddenly, which caused Janeway to bump into the back of him. He turned around to look at her, face to face.

"Before we leave this accursed place, could you explain to me why you came back to save me?" Q asked honestly.

"I'd miss you interior design attempts in my quarters, do you remember that dreadful bed, with the red heart pillows!"

Q laughed out loud, then put his arms around her.

"You certainly pick your moments, this isn't the time or place for romance, escape comes first." said Janeway sounding a little breathless.

Q was really annoyed and frustrated when Junior raced up to them, completely out of breath.

"I think I've lost him, he had plenty of aggression but no stamina. Follow me I think I've found a way out."

Oh Goody, thought Q, Kathy will return to her ship and I will have to return to my lonely, tedious single life in the Continuum, which was aptly described once as the '_road to nowhere'._

Junior ran towards another interminable doorway and beckoned them through. They could hear the sound of a mob in full cry before they disappeared.

* * *

><p>They stepped through the doorway onto a dusty deserted highway in the middle of nowhere. In the distance they could see an old style, ramshackle, roadhouse. Q had to wait for ninety minutes until he could regain his powers so they had evade capture until that time. It was stupid to linger out in the open as that would improve their chances of getting caught by the mob.<p>

Q wanted to be alone with Kathy so he suggested to his offspring:

"Go and keep an eye on the mob. especially the ringleaders and warn us if they're getting close."

Junior raised his eyebrows and gave his father 'that' look. He didn't mind following the El'Aurians but he didn't believe his Father's motives. With that thought, he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Captain Janeway and Q started to walk slowly towards the Roadhouse.

"I know this is the Continuum, but is there any chance they're serving food, I'm starving?"

"Well Kathy, I may not have my full powers but I'm sure I can rustle up dinner."

The door of the Roadhouse was hanging off. Inside it looked like a typical diner from the middle of Earth's twentieth century, There were booths with red plastic seats and formica table tops. The counter's edges were wrapped in stainless steel with chipped faux marble tops. The whole effect was rounded off with black and white lino tiles covering the floor. The pieces de resistance was a milkshake bar with antique advertising plaques on the wall. There was a thick layer of dust covering everything.

"Tom Paris would absolutely love this place."

Q retorted, "Well we're here and he's not," showing his jealous side.

He clicked his fingers and the whole inside of the Roadhouse cleaned itself. The second click produced two meals containing, hamburgers, crisp golden fries with malted milkshakes and bottles of coke to suit all tastes.

"Madam your dinner awaits," said Q with a flourish.

Captain Janeway sat down and concentrated on the important business of eating, food first, discussion later.

"I love a woman with a hearty appetite," Q smiled fondly at her.

She smiled back at him and wiped her mouth with the napkin he'd thoughtfully provided.

"You haven't eaten anything, do the Q even require food?" asked Janeway.

"It depends which form we take, if they need to eat then we have to."

Q clicked his fingers for the third time and the jukebox came back to life with a slow ballad by The King, Elvis Presley.

Captain Janeway looked at him suggestively, "Are you trying to seduce me Q?"

"Would I have a chance of success Kathy?"

"If you can produce a real ice-cream sundae, your odds of success may improve greatly." Janeway knew she was flirting outrageously.

Q grinned, it made him look younger and strangely more vulnerable.

"Kathy, would you like to dance?"

Janeway knew that Junior would be back soon, so she decided to play along. As she stood up, he took her in his arms and closed his eyes for a few seconds. They started to dance slowly together, Q held her tightly as if he wanted this moment to last forever.

The door started to rattle.

"Q let me in, it's Junior."

Q nodded at the door, as it opened a wave of desire washed over Captain Janeway, making her feel light headed, something had changed.

As Junior entered the room, he saw Q touch his godmother, which caused her to glow for a few seconds.

"Well Q, it appears that your powers have returned and you are no longer in danger, could you return me to my ship please."

"As you wish Kathy but I think you may need to contact me soon, just shout and I'll come running."

He returned the Captain to her ship and sat down with a bump. Junior was incandescent with rage.

"I can't believe you did that, how stupid are you?"

Q went on the defensive,

"I love her, don't you want a half brother or sister?

"Aunt Kathy is going to kill you and I may help her,

You made her pregnant ! "


	10. Chapter 10

**Room With a Q too, Tenth Chapter**

" I am **what** ! "

The Doctor bit his lip and gulped before he repeated the good news again.

"I am pleased to inform you that you are three months pregnant, in fact you are about to enter your second trimester."

You must have made an error Doctor, I have been tired and a little nauseous but my life has been very stressful recently. Please repeat your examination and ask B'Elanna to run a diagnostic on your tricorder, it must be malfunctioning. The Doctor was extremely apprehensive about what he was about to say;

"Captain, there is no mistake. I can scan your baby and show you the images if you'd like."

Then the Doctor lowered his voice so the other medical staff couldn't hear him,

"I need to record the name of the baby's father for my records please."

Captain Janeway stared at the Doctor with such venomous hostility that he seriously debated whether to alert security.

"I doubt whether he will live long enough to register an interest in this baby!"

The Captain stormed out of sickbay and returned to her quarters. She shut the door and stood in the middle of the room, with her arms folded, tapping her foot. She glanced upwards,

"Q show yourself, I know you're there, come out coward!

Q's head appeared through the wall however he wisely left his body in the corridor. He pulled his head back quickly when a metal object came flying towards him.

Janeway screamed, "Come back you spineless bastard and collect your reward."

When Q reappeared in full this time, Janeway was standing in the same place with a phaser rifle aimed at him.

"Kathy, you don't really want to kill me, let's sit down and discuss this like adults, woman in your condition can be irrational at times."

That last remark was a huge mistake!

Janeway fired the weapon at close range and made a huge gaping hole in Q's chest.

He looked down and was horrified, "That was rude, I will have to order another uniform from my Tailor now."

The Captain didn't lower the rifle and kept it aimed at Q's chest, "Start talking."

"You were so brave and courageous staying to rescue me and we were getting on famously in the Roadhouse. When Junior returned I knew that I was going to loose you again and I couldn't cope with that thought. I had a moment of temporary insanity!"

"Is that how long it took you to impregnate me - a few moments."

"You were present when Junior was conceived, the Q have evolved beyond physical love," he sounded a little smug.

"You assaulted me and left me with child; I don't think you can take the moral high ground now." Captain Janeway was getting flustered.

Q looked down at the floor and appeared to be genuinely upset.

"Despite your high ideals and evolutionary superiority, it was a despicable thing to do."

"Kathy, don't you think I know that, I am in serious trouble with the rest of the Q. You are well regarded in the Continuum due to your brave intervention in our Civil War. My ungentlemanly conduct has been judged as a crime and I will be summarily tried by a jury of my peers."

"Oh this keeps getting better and better, now the father of my unborn child will be a criminal!"

The Captain started to feel light headed. Even though she had only been pregnant for a week, the pregnancy was progressing so quickly that it was putting undue stress on her human body.

Q rushed towards her as she dropped the rifle then caught her as she fainted. He made sure she was lying on the bed comfortably before he clicked his fingers to summon the Doctor. The Doctor appeared in front of him.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency"

Q shouted, "Kathy collapsed, do something!"

The Doctor dropped onto his knees besides the Captain's bed and scanned her quickly.

"What was she doing before she collapsed?"

Q pointed at the large hole in his chest, which the Doctor hadn't noticed, then he spied the phaser rifle on the floor. The Doctor pieced together all the clues.

"So you're the father of the Captain's baby!"

Q looked penitent, "Guilty as charged Doctor."

"Stand back while I examine her properly. I am fully versed in human antenatal care but I don't think anything has been written about pregnancies where a Q is involved."

"Junior was the first baby born in the Continuum; there isn't a lot of expertise there, either."

The door beeped, Commander Chakotay marched over to Q and punched him in the mouth, so hard that he hurt his hand.

"You're a gutless coward, stand up, so I can hit you again,"

"Commander, I would like to treat the Captain first before you provide me with another patient."

"Don't bother treating him Doctor, it would be a waste of our medical supplies."

The doctor injected the Captain with a hypospray, to help lower her blood pressure, then gave her a second one, to help her sleep.

"I would like you to leave the Captain's quarters gentleman and take your quarrel as far away as possible."

"I want to stay with Kathy please," begged Q.

"Definitely not, Captain Janeway's blood pressure is too high which can cause serious complications for mother and baby. I am relieving her of command and ordering her bed rest for seven days or until her blood pressure stabilises. Both of you are banned from her quarters!

Both men left the room sheepishly. Outside the door, Q clicked his fingers and disappeared; while Chakotay went to the bridge to assume command.

* * *

><p>When Q returned to the Continuum there was a welcoming party waiting for him, Colonel Q was the spokesman.<p>

"Q, we will have to take you into custody and relieve you of your powers, while you are waiting for our judgement."

"What crime am I accused of and who is going to sit in judgement on me?" said Q belligerently.

"You are accused of: procreating irresponsibly; impregnating a humanoid female without consent and allowing inferior species to access the Continuum without informing or gaining permission from the correct authorities."

"I'm sorry, I would like to stop and chat with you but I have places to go!"

Q clicked his fingers and vanished. The remaining Q looked at each other in astonishment. The Q didn't have a security force because they hardly ever committed crimes. If they did transgress, they always surrendered.

The Colonel turned to the Q standing beside him:

"Go after him and bring him back, without alerting any of the other inferior species that we have a rogue Q. Start your search on Voyager, I think he'll try to return to Captain Janeway, he actually believes that he's in love."

Sheriff Q waved his hand in the air and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Q was sitting on top of Voyager trying to decide where he should hide to escape the Q. He had been thinking so hard that he had a terrible headache. He couldn't believe that the fascist E.M.H. had banned him from contacting Kathy, so couldn't even ask her advice. He turned his head realising he had company.<p>

"Have you come to gloat at the old man?" Q asked miserably.

"Actually no, I've come to help my future siblings. How is Aunt Kathy?

"Not coping very well at the moment, they won't let me see her."

"I'll pop in to see my Godmother later and I'll report back to you on her condition. The first thing we need to do is find a place where you can 'weather the storm'."

Junior clicked his fingers and they both disappeared.

Q and Junior appeared in a corridor outside one of the holodecks on Voyager.

"Activate holodeck program Paris 042, Fair Haven. Junior lead Q into a market square in the middle of a fictional Irish village created by Tom Paris, called Fair Haven. The villagers walked past them staring unashamedly. Junior clicked his finger, to give them both period costume so they could blend in with the locals.

"Sir, could you tell me how to get to Castle O'Dell please," Junior asked one of the villagers politely."

"Well sonny, if you follow that path, you will eventually see the bottom of a hill and the Castle is situated at the top. Be careful you don't stay too long or the King of the Faeries will capture you!" with that warning the villager went on his way laughing.

Q and Junior climbed the hill and stood outside Castle O'Dell.

"This is a perfect place to hide, we can change you into a hologram and you can wait here until all the fuss has died. Even better, it is Aunt Kathy's favourite program. You will have to fight the Landlord of Sullivans for her affections though, she is very fond of him!"

"We'll see about that!" said Q ominously.


	11. Chapter 11

Room With a Q too, Eleventh Chapter

Q was walking down to Sullivan's Bar, in the village to see if anybody had heard from Kathy, he was desperate for any news about her. He had been staying at Castle O'Dell for a week. Now he was willing to admit that Junior's plan was brilliant as he had completely avoided the Q sent to arrest him. He was the first Q to run away from judgement so the Q had no useful experience of chasing and arresting a fugitive. Anyway Q had changed himself into photons, force fields and holomatter so that he was indistinguishable from the other holograms. Junior hadn't visited for a week therefore he was feeling a little isolated. He walked into the Bar.

"Hello Barkeeper, I'll have a pint of your finest ale please."

Michael Sullivan pulled the pint and placed on the bar, in front of Q.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you staying locally?" he asked casually.

"I'm staying at Castle O'Dell by invitation of the owner," Q explained.

At the mention of Castle O'Dell, all the locals shuffled away down the other side of the bar.

"You must be a close acquaintance of Lord Dunleavy then sir." Michael dropped the name nonchalantly.

"You must be confused, I think you mean Lord Shirling, don't you?" Q was really glad that Junior had given him a crib sheet with all the information he needed to know to avoid detection.

Michael smiled, "My apologies sir, it's my mistake."

Now Q knew that Michael Sullivan was suspicious of him, despite this, he didn't want to provoke a confrontation that would attract attention.

"I'm looking for a woman called Kathryn Janeway, have you seen her recently?"

"What would you be wanting with Katy sir?"

"We have unfinished business!" Q stated emphatically, trying to close the conversation.

"I don't like your tone, why would Katy have anything to do with a shifty creature like yourself?"

They stared at each other, testosterone oozing from every pore. Junior had warned him that Kathy had feelings for a hologram. He glared at his competition and warned him, "Stay away from her!"

"Or what?" Michael said, moving through the hatch, into the bar, to stand toe to toe with Q.

All the locals gathered round the two men, in a circle. Michael threw the first punch which floored Q. He was just about to click his fingers and scatter the hologram's photons to the four corners of the Universe when he came to his senses and realised that it would certainly result in his capture by the Q. He would have to teach the impudent hologram a lesson the primate way. He got up quickly and threw himself at Michael. Then they grappled with each other on the floor, like children. The fight came to an abrupt end when they heard a familiar voice.

"Well gentlemen, this is what you get up to when my back is turned." said Captain Janeway standing inside the circle, with her arms folded. The period costume she wore just hid her pregnancy.

Both men scrambled to their feet.

"Q what are you doing here?"

"Do you know this man Katy? If you don't, just give me the nod and I'll hit him again." snarled Michael.

Janeway looked at Q with her eyebrow raised, "It seems whatever form you take, you always manage to offend someone."

The Captain told Q to stay where he was and took Michael outside to talk to him quietly.

Michael was troubled, "Who is this fellow and what is he to you Katy?"

There was a sudden, unfortunate gust of wind as they stepped outside the Bar, which blew Janeway's dress; it clearly outlined the shape of her pregnant stomach. Michael staggered with shock and glanced at her stricken with pain.

"Michael, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I came to the village today to try to explain things to you."

"I may be a humble bar keeper but I'm fairly certain about how you make a baby furthermore I don't think the method has changed in your time."

"Don't be too sure of that because Q isn't human, in fact I'm not really sure what he is."

"You're talking in riddles Katy, I know you are the Captain of a big Starship but he looks human to me."

"He impregnated me by touch, there wasn't any funny business involved," she said sharply unimpressed by his tone.

Michael looked at her as though she'd gone completely mad.

"Katy, I've heard some excuses in my time but that is one of the most far fetched."

Captain Janeway smoothed her dress over her pregnancy bump.

"Michael, I've been pregnant for two weeks. I will even swear to it, in church, holding a bible."

"By touch you say?" His voice getting higher as the sheer terror gripped him, "Oh Saints preserve me, I've been fighting with him, I'm not pregnant am I?"

Janeway laughed, "You're perfectly safe, I don't think he can do it accidentally."

"What are you going to do?" asked Michael seriously.

Janeway frowned, "I've been thinking about nothing else for the last two weeks."

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Well the pregnancy has progressed so quickly that it's been difficult to think clearly. The main issue is that this could be my only chance to have a child."

"I always thought that fellow with the tattoo on his face was sweet on you."

"I could be trapped in the Delta Quadrant for most of my lifetime and my crew are my subordinates. There are strict rules that ban me having a relationship with any of them."

Michael dropped onto one knee.

"Will you marry me Katy, I swear that I will always protect you and your unborn child?"

Janeway was overcome with emotion and hormones.

"Michael I am truly honoured and you know how I feel about you but marriage isn't the answer. This baby will be part Q which means that he or she can create mayhem by just clicking his or her tiny fingers. I can't saddle you with that responsibility."

Michael bowed to the inevitable, after giving her a crushing hug, he returned to the bar with a last lingering look. Q came out a few seconds later.

"Oh there you are, how have you been?" asked Q awkwardly.

"Oh, you know, heavily pregnant, with high blood pressure, swollen ankles, which makes me hugely uncomfortable."

"Just think, if you had mated with a human, this would last for nine months, not four weeks."

"If I've got two more weeks to go, I'll burst!"

"Q didn't complain as much, what do you expect when you are carrying twins. You're already twice the size that Q was at this stage."

Janeway felt her blood pressure rocket and a vein started to pulse in her temple. She decided to punish him for his last insensitive comments and for impregnating her with twins. She turned on her heels and staggered back through the door. She clutched her head and fanned herself, as she sank into a chair. The concerned local women fetched her a glass of water and some smelling salts.

"Katy, could you tell us what happened, you poor thing," asked Maggie O'Halloran.

"That shifty fellow out there is the King of the Fairies in human disguise, he tried to abduct me and take me back to the Castle O'Dell."

"Katy are you sure it was himself?"

"I was standing outside when he left the bar. He changed form right in front of me and tried to beguile me into eating an apple from his pocket."

"Thank the Lord you didn't eat it or you would have been compelled to go with him back to the Castle," explained Maggie.

Seamus stood up,

"We can't let him get away with this, slip out of the back boys and fetch a weapon made from iron from your homes. We'll send him back to Castle O'Dell with a flea in his ear."

All the men, who were very enthusiastic due to their large consumption of alcohol, raced out of the back entrance to the Bar.

Michael Sullivan walked over to Janeway, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're a terrible woman Katy, remind me to never get on the wrong side of you!"

Janeway leaned her head back and laughed until there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What will you do if they catch hold of him?" enquired Michael, not really sure why he was asking.

"He's immortal, he'll pull himself together," Janeway was trying really hard not to start laughing again as her ribs hurt.

* * *

><p>Outside the Bar, Q could hear shouting, which sounded like an angry mob. He looked behind him to see if he could spot their target. Seamus was at the front of the crowd, pointing straight at him.<p>

"There he is boys, he's got the nerve to stand there looking innocent. We know your true form Oberon, we're going to send you back to where you came from."

Q decided it was a judicious time to start running as some of those pitchforks looked quite sharp. He knew exactly who to blame for his predicament - Kathy. With that thought of revenge in mind, he ran as fast as he could back to the castle hotly pursued by an angry mob of villagers.

Junior stood nearby, doubled up with laughter, full marks to Aunt Kathy. It was a shame he had to spoil the mood with bad news!


	12. Chapter 12

Special Halloween Twelfth Chapter

Captain Janeway finally reached the top of the hill; she had climbed all the way, cursing like a sailor.

Typical Q, not taking into consideration the practicality of making a heavily pregnant woman hike to the top of this hill! She sat on a bench outside of Castle O'Dell, trying to get her breath back. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her red faced and sweating profusely. She may be the size of a beached whale but she still wanted to look presentable.

All of a sudden everything went dark, she looked upwards to see large, black clouds racing across the sky. She knew it signalled the arrival of a huge storm because it was exactly like the terrible weather in Indiana. She remembered telling Neelix how she used to hide under the blankets, scared of the thunder and lightning during the bad weather. It was crazy despite all the things that she had seen and done, she heard a clap of thunder and she still felt like diving under the blankets like a little girl.

Janeway stood up and walked swiftly towards the castle, anxious not to be outside when the storm broke. At the entrance to the castle, there was a huge, heavy oak door with a sinister door knocker modelled on a gargoyle. She lifted it with some difficulty and rapped twice. The door opened with a loud, menacing screech.

"Q, enough, you had better not have dragged me all the way out here under false pretences. Show yourself and tell me why you needed to talk to me."

This plea didn't produce any results so Janeway decided to explore. As she went to climb the grand stairway, the lights flickered and then snuffed out as she walked by. Luckily there was a huge log fire glowing in the fireplace, where she had spotted some candles earlier. Obviously the lights went out on a regular basis. She lit one of the candles from the fire and used it to see where she was going. Janeway climbed the stairs carefully, not wanting to fall in her condition. All at once, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her as though somebody had started to climb the stairs. She whirled around quickly hoping it was Q but nobody was there.

Captain Janeway was beginning to lose her temper.

"Q, I will give you five seconds before I turn around and head back to the village."

Then the manic laughter started, which seemed to come from the first floor landing. Now she was frightened.

"Computer, freeze program!"

Nothing happened, and the laughter got louder. To add a further level of fear, the thunder and lightning started outside with a vengeance. Janeway sat on the stairs and put her hands over her ears to drown out the noise.

The laughter stopped abruptly and the lights returned. The captain stood up and tidied herself hoping, in vain that nobody had seen her moment of panic. It must have been caused by her hormones, she wasn't prone to hysterics normally.

She finally saw Q descending the stairs, she was furious,

"You are despicable, the Doctor will have me confined to bed again if my blood pressure is high."

"What did you do and more importantly, how did you do it? " Q asked visibly annoyed. He even stamped his foot like a child because he didn't get his own way. "I had a few more surprises planned for you, to pay you back for setting the villagers against me."

She scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about, I couldn't alter anything I tried to access the computer but it was offline."

"Then who or what is responsible for turning the lights on and stopping the laughter? It wasn't Junior because he's in the Continuum, he's coming here later to give us some bad news!"

As he was talking, Janeway's bump moved sharply as one of the babies kicked out. Q stared at the Captain's stomach quizzically and placed his hand gently on her bump.

"Ah ha, the babies did it!" Q seemed quite impressed.

"Don't be ridiculous! They can't even survive on their own yet, how could they spoil your nasty tricks?"

"You are still thinking like a human, these babies are half Q, they are aware and active now inside the womb!"

Janeway put her hand protectively over her stomach. She didn't feel quite so alone now and more importantly she wasn't defenceless against the Q.

Junior appeared beside Q convulsed with laughter.

"I can't believe the great Q was outwitted by two babies, I can't wait to meet my half brother and sister, they are already awesome."

"When you've finished enjoying my humiliation, perhaps you'd like to tell us the bad news."

"The Q convened a council and have decided that they will take the babies as soon as they are born because you are a terrible father and an even worse role model. I tried to argue that Aunt Kathy will raise the children but they dismissed that argument because she is from a primitive bipedal species and can't comprehend what it is to be a Q."

Kathryn Janeway was scared and angry at the same time.

"The hell they will, my babies will stay with me and no alien entities will ever take them from me!"

Junior and Q tried to calm her down because it hadn't escaped their notice that her pregnancy bump was starting to glow red. The babies were not happy !


	13. Chapter 13

Room With a Q too, Thirteenth Chapter

Captain Janeway was in her quarters pacing up and down. The Doctor, who was trying to give her an antenatal checkup, was extremely worried about her.

"Captain, if you don't calm down and rest, you will make yourself ill and your babies."

The Doctor had never seen the Captain so emotional.

"Those bastards, who want to take my babies away from me, should makes themselves ready for a fight that will eclipse their last Civil War. I won't stand for it!" Janeway was so angry that tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Even though the Doctor was a hologram, he would do anything to protect Captain Janeway and her babies. He was lethal with a hypospray but he would have to search all the databases to find a substance that might put a Q to sleep.

"These entities may be guardians of the universe but they don't have any right to take your children away from you." the Doctor stated forcefully."

"Q is incredibly angry, he wants to return to the Continuum personally to register a protest."

"He can't do that, can he? mused the Doctor.

The Captain explained, "No it's too risky, they will make him stand trial and the only punishment in the continuum, for any crime is death."

"Can't Junior Q do anything to help his half-brother and half sister?" the Doctor was clutching at straws.

"He has tried but due to his youth, they won't listen to any of his arguments but he is willing to help us fight for the safety of his new brother and sister."

"I have to return to sickbay now, Captain but I will call back later to take your blood pressure. I would recommend that you find any activity which allows you to relax or I'm afraid I will have to consider enforced bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy." It sounded like an command but the doctor was very careful not to sound too dictatorial.

He walked over to the Captain and gave her a hypospray, "Try to relax please, I know it's difficult, however we don't want your blood pressure to get any higher."

Janeway glanced at the time and realised she had a senior staff meeting in two minutes, on the other side of the ship. She didn't think she'd make it on time, due to her advanced pregnancy, so she decided to walk quickly. She blinked and found herself sitting in a comfortable chair at the head of the table in the briefing room. She patted her stomach and whispered, 'thank you' to the babies.

As each officer entered the room, they glanced over anxiously to check how she was doing.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'm ready to give birth yet but you'll be the first to know."

The Captain went to stand up, to find Tom Paris and Tuvok standing either side of her, offering their arms, to help her up.

"Thank you gentlemen, I called this meeting to inform you of a new development concerning my pregnancy. It appears that the babies are aware and already able to use their Q powers."

There was absolute silence as everyone around the table tried to assimilate this information.

Tuvok needed to phrase his next question very carefully, his wife had been unreasonable at the end of her pregnancies and she was able to control her emotion.

"Have you seen any concrete proof of these abilities Captain?"

She rubbed her stomach gently. The water jug on the table rose in the air and floated to each glass, tipping gently to fill it with liquid. When all the glasses were full, it returned to its place on the table.

Every person's jaw dropped around the table. Even Tuvok raised his eyebrows, which was an emotional reaction for a Vulcan.

"I had to share this development with you today because we are in a spot of bother."

"I think I can speak for all of us Captain, when I say that this crew will do everything to protect you and your offspring.

Everyone nodded their head as Tuvok finished his speech.

"Thank you, it is comforting to know that I can rely on your support, the babies and I are extremely grateful."

"Could you tell us who or what made the threat against you, Captain?" enquired B'Elanna.

"Q Junior informed us that the Q, in the continuum, had convened a meeting to discuss our situation. They concluded that I am unfit to raise the children because I am human, primitive, inferior with an intellect that is too small to comprehend what it is to be Q and they judged Q to be totally unworthy and irresponsible."

"I concur with their opinion of Q however their assumptions about your abilities to raise the children are incorrect."

"Thank you for your confidence in me Tuvok, I was starting to doubt myself."

"What do you need from us Captain," Tom added, "We are all ready and willing?"

"I will be most vulnerable during labour, so I want a security team at all exits."

"Forgive me for interrupting Captain but we don't have any weapons, on board capable of harming a Q." Tuvok's misgivings were always practical.

"We've already thought of that; Q Junior is looking for available Q weapons, in the Continuum. They will look exactly like our normal rifles but they will be much more lethal - even against the Q. When the babies are delivered, they will have armed security officers with them at all times."

"I will go straight to engineering and try to realign the sensors to warn us if the Q come aboard," shouted B'Elanna, as she walked through the door.

"I will devise a training exercise for all security officers to familiarise themselves with the Q weapons," Tuvok left the briefing room, deep in thought.

The only officer who hadn't spoken during the meeting was Chakotay. She knew that this whole business had been harder on him than any of the other officers, none of them were as emotionally involved as he was. He looked straight at her,

"Kathryn, I don't understand why you've gone ahead with this travesty but I won't stand by while the Q take your children. I will fight until my last breath to protect you and the twins," then he left to check the weapons locker.

Tom and the Doctor went back to sickbay to discuss the arrangements for the Captain's delivery, despite not knowing what it would entail. They would have take into account the fact that all the medical staff would be armed to the teeth.

The Captain and Neelix were the only ones left sitting at the table.

"Captain I can't help noticing that you are looking a little exhausted; all this anxiety can't be good for you and the babies. Perhaps a little carefree fun on the holodeck would help you unwind - you could visit Fair Haven."

"Enough Neelix, tell the Doctor I get the message. I'll waddle back to my quarters and change. Would you like to accompany me to Fair Haven?"

"No thank you Captain, I have an ambitious dish to prepare for tonight's supper, enjoy yourself" Neelix was glad to report back to the Doctor that the mission had been accomplished.

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway went through the holodeck doors into Fair Haven's village square. The first person she bumped into literally was Michael Sullivan.<p>

"Saints preserve us Katy you're getting big now, have you seen himself; he's been in the bar moping and scaring away the customers."

"I'm sorry Michael, tell me where he is now and I'll try to do something about it."

"He's still in the bar now, I was letting my ears have a rest before I went back in," he said wryly.

"I will collect him and go for a walk, you can have your bar back..."

In the time it took to blink, Michael disappeared and Q appeared in his place.

Janeway was stunned, "What did you do that for, we were talking about your favourite subject - You."

"Not guilty but I'm really glad to see you, it's so boring here. The only person who could offer intellectual conversation hates me because he's in love with you."

"Well, who made the switch?" asked Janeway, really confused?

Q stared pointedly at her pregnancy bump.

He started to laugh until he was doubled up, "They won't let you talk to any other man except Daddy,"

Captain Janeway was not amused, "This isn't funny Q, most of my crew are male."

Q couldn't stop smiling, "I'll have to have a serious word with them, as soon as they're born!."

"Let's walk back to the Castle, we have a lot to discuss." Janeway needed to keep busy."

Q started to walk beside her, she looked radiant, he loved her determination, spirit and courage. The Q were definitely going to take the children. He had kept a little secret from Kathy, the twins didn't have half of their Q powers, when they were together they had double the power of any other Q. The were the most powerful Q in existence!

Get ready for the arrival of the twins!


	14. Chapter 14

Room With a Q Too Fourteenth Chapter

As they were walking up the hill to Castle O'Dell, Captain Janeway felt her bump tighten and a twinge of pain. She rubbed the spot automatically, thinking one of the babies must be fidgeting. It felt like the twins had been playing football with her internal organs all of the previous night. There was no more pain so she relaxed and carried on walking.

"Q, will you slow down, I'm transporting three people up this hill not one." she said crossly."

"Try to keep up, you need the exercise or you will turn into a frumpy, flabby mother, you're not getting any younger."

The Captain grimaced and spent the next ten minutes devising innovative methods of killing Q. She yelped when the next twinge of pain caught her by surprise.

"Kathy is everything okay?" he was starting to worry, which was another annoying emotion Q had just discovered.

"It was probably some Braxton Hicks, they're a rehearsal for the main event."

"Just to be safe, I think you should see the good Doctor, just to check that everything is progressing well." Q was feeling the pressure, he thought he had another week to cement his plans to protect Kathy and the twins.

He put his arm around Janeway's waist and escorted her back to the village square, which was the nearest exit to sickbay.

"Could you use your communicator to let me know what happens please." She was surprised and touched by his concern.

When the Doctor saw Captain Janeway rubbing her stomach as she entered sickbay, he wanted to sound his own red alert to signal the medical staff that they needed to get ready for the main event.

"Captain, lie on the bed and open your blouse please," he located his medical tricorder and walked across the room slowly. He didn't want her to start worrying.

The Captain experienced another twinge of pain when she lay down but it wasn't as painful as the other ones. After reading the results of the scan, the Doctor's brow relaxed.

He smiled, "False alarm Captain, as you suspected the twinges are Braxton Hicks."

Janeway was relieved, "Thank you for the reassurance Doctor, I needed proof of my supposition to stop Q doing anything stupid."

"I doubt that will stop him!" said the Doctor with his normal acerbic tone.

Captain Janeway smirked at the comment, then stood up and tidied her clothing.

"I think I'll return to my quarters and lie down Doctor. Could you inform Chakotay that he has the Bridge."

"A sensible idea Captain, you haven't got long to go and I think you will need all your strength for the birth and what comes afterwards!"

* * *

><p>Chakotay was sitting in the Captain's chair seething. Q had assaulted Kathryn in the worst possible way; rather than facing a long spell in the brig he was being shielded from the consequences of his actions by her ship and crew. If it was anyone else, Kathryn would have locked the door and thrown away the key. He couldn't stand the thought of Q touching her. He had waited patiently for her to relax the Starfleet rules about relationships between the Captain and her subordinate officers. Q was rude, offensive and to add icing to the cake, he had impregnated her without her consent; Chakotay had always treated her with respect and love.<p>

Chakotay was being eaten up by jealousy, more worryingly he was becoming delusional. He reasoned that separating Captain Janeway from Q, would allow her to come to her senses. He would accept the children as his own and try to a good father to them. They could never meet their real father but that would be a good thing; Q was not a suitable role model for his children.

Tuvok arrived to take over command for the night shift.

"It's been really quiet, nothing on long range sensors. B'Elanna wants to conduct routine checks on all systems, starting with the sensor array. I told her to consult with you first, if she wants to take any of the major systems offline."

"Thank you Commander, I will be providing weapons training with the new Q rifles for all Security officers, would you like to join us."

"We must be all be prepared for the Captain's confinement, yes I would, thank you," Chakotay saw an opportunity.

"Are the new Q rifles safely stored in the Weapons Locker, we don't want anyone else to get hold of these weapons without permission?" Chakotay was desperate to acquire one of these weapons, it would give him an advantage over Q.

"I concur Commander, I have ensured that only the senior officers have the security clearance to access the Q rifles. Good night Sir" said Tuvok, eager to enjoy the solitude of the night shift.

When Chakotay left the bridge he headed straight to the Security room. He entered his personal code in the weapon's locker and put his thumb pad on the verification panel. The computer stated his name and rank and allowed him access. He took one of the rifles and ammunition and put it in a locker, he would retrieve it later.

He had to pick the optimum time to abduct the Captain, once the crew found her missing they would move Heaven and Earth to save her. He only needed to keep her away from the ship for a short time, to allow the Continuum to collect their rogue Q. The Doctor told him that the Captain was resting in her quarters when he relayed her orders. Nobody would disturb her until morning, it was now or never!

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway woke up, unable to breathe. After a few seconds she realised that someone had their hand over her mouth so she started to panic and thrash about.<p>

"Kathryn be still, you will harm yourself and the babies if you don't calm down."

Janeway was horrified to hear Chakotay's voice, what the hell was going on? She sat still hoping he would take his hand away and let her speak to him.

"If I take my hand away, you're not going to scream are you," he said carefully. She shook her head.

"What the hell are you doing, is this a practical joke because it's not safe or fair to scare a heavily pregnant woman." Janeway was shaking with adrenaline.

"I'm sorry Kathryn but we have to take a little trip for a few days. When we return, the Q Continuum will have captured Q. You can have your babies safely and I will help you to raise them."

Chakotay sounded plausible but he had suffered a break from reality. He actually believed that the Captain would appreciate his efforts.

"Chakotay, you're unwell, why don't you report to sickbay and we'll forget this ever happened." The Captain was starting to worry about him, he was fixated on her relationship with Q.

"I'm sorry Captain but I must insist that you come with me for a few days what do you need me to pack?"

He found a case, grabbed some clothes from her drawers, stuffed them in and snapped it shut.

Janeway decided to play along so he didn't become more agitated and she would wait for a chance to escape. They walked along the corridor to the shuttle bay without talking. The Captain was trying to think of a way to end this attempted abduction, without anybody getting hurt.

Chakotay was carrying two cases, he stopped at the door to the shuttle, reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a rifle.

Captain Janeway's heart stopped, she recognised the Q rifle as Junior had given her a demonstration earlier in the day. They were the only weapons that could kill Q and the babies.

She sat quietly in the shuttle as Chakotay lied to the bridge; he told them that he was taking the Delta Flier out to hone his piloting skill. He added that he might explore a nearby m class planet, if he had time. The doors opened and the shuttle launched.

Chakotay decided to fly as far away from Voyager as he could, while his fellow crewmates were still unaware that he had borrowed the Captain

"Kathryn, would you like to lie down, you have had a lot of excitement today, it can't be good for the babies' health?"

He didn't even realise the irony in that statement "No thank you Chakotay, have you been in contact with the Continuum about your plans to hand over Q for trial?"

"He will give himself away. When he discovers that you're gone he will come after us. As soon as he uses his powers, the Continuum will know exactly where he is and they will come to arrest him!"

"What happens if the babies decide to make an appearance."

I've received Starfleet emergency medical training. Women in my tribe never have any medical intervention when they give birth, it's a natural process."

"Have you ever been pregnant?" Janeway was extremely angry, even Chakotay was wary of her.

"No Ma'am!"

"Then you have no valid opinion, you selfish irresponsible, brainless oaf ." Chakotay looked shocked!

"Chakotay, think what you're doing, the Q are omnipotent, he will kill you if you put the babies' health at risk, try to think clearly about what you're doing."

"I think you should take notice of the lady, Chuckles!" Q appeared between them and he wasn't in a good mood.

"She was mine first, you can't comprehend what it's like to really love someone!"

"You're wrong, I didn't understand love until I met Kathy. Then I discovered what a truly annoying emotion it can be. I can't stop thinking about her when she's not with me. I worry about her all the time and don't get me started on the jealousy."

"She will be better off with me. I will adopt the twins, don't worry, Kathryn and I will tell them about you, when they're older. The Continuum will be here to collect you soon."

"I don't think so Chuckles," he turned to the side to show Chakotay his mobile emitter.

"If the two of you have quite finished fighting over me, my waters have just broken and I am in the early stages of labour."

The babies decided they needed to be born in sickbay, so they transported everyone on the shuttle back to Voyager. The Doctor ran over when he saw them appear.

"Captain lie down on the bed, everything is ready."

He turned to Chakotay and Q, "Gentlemen go away, Lieutenant Tuvok wants a word with you Commander, he said he'll meet you in the brig, it will save time - his words"

He turned around to check the condition of his patient to find her surrounded by Q, Junior, a lady with stunning red hair, he assumed was Q and a pretty blonde young female, called Amanda.

The fight was about to start!


	15. Chapter 15

Room With a Q Too, Fifteenth Chapter

Q ordered the others to stand firm. The Doctor saw how determined they were and decided to work around them.

"How far apart are your contractions Captain?"

"I don't know doctor, I haven't got a timer, plus I'm rather occupied at the moment," she said between gritted teeth.

The Doctor started timing the contractions himself as he wanted the job done properly. He observed the next tightening of the Captain's bump.

"Ow…. Doctor can't you give me something for the pain?"

"I have reviewed all the information about childbirth and the experts believe that drugs at this stage of labour aren't necessary," the doctor said pompously, not realising that he was putting himself in danger.

Captain Janeway lost her usual composure and grasped the Doctor around the neck, then pulled him towards her.

"**Pain Killers now!** Coffee later."

The Doctor stood up and rubbed his neck.

"Yes Captain!"

Q grinned, it was nice to see the quarrelsome E.M.H. brought down a peg or two. When Q turned around, Colonel Q walked through the outer wall of Sickbay to avoid the armed guards. He scanned the room and assessed the situation, paying particular attention to the identity of the Q surrounding Captain Janeway. Colonel Q marched over to their leader and stood right in his personal space trying to unsettle him.

"Q, you understand that these infants can't stay here among this primitive species. They are unable to comprehend the enormous power these tiny beings will wield. Step aside and let us take them back to the Continuum where they belong."

Captain Janeway sat up before her next contraction:

"The hell you will, these babies are mine and will be staying here with me!" She drew a Q rifle from under the bed and aimed it straight at the Colonel, These are your weapons not ours."

Q was so proud, she was so courageous and beautiful, even while giving birth to two babies. He realised that he was madly in love with her and had been from the first time he met her.

"Go away Q and I will ask my mate to lower her rifle. Be warned they are our weapons not primitive firearms!"

The Doctor was watching the Captain's blood pressure rise on his medical tricorder. If the standoff continued she would suffer serious complications and could lose the twins.

Time suddenly stopped and everybody in the room froze - even the Q. The Twins were not going to allow anybody to hurt their Mother. They didn't like the being who had entered the room. He was nasty and would have to be dealt with. The babies joined hands, the Colonel turned to dust and they sent him to the other side of the galaxy.

Afterwards, the babies allowed time to return to normal. Q was astonished when he realised that his offspring had disposed of Colonel Q. He knew that the Continuum would redouble their efforts to claim the twins now.

The babies decided that their birth had to speed up, so they could protect themselves and their mother. Captain Janeway was preparing herself to push when her pregnancy bump deflated like a balloon. She lay back exhausted and fell asleep.

The babies appeared in their crib together, clean and wrapped up in their blankets, one blue and one pink - of course. Q rushed across to look at his children, they were perfect!

The Doctor finished examining Janeway, her womb had returned to normal and there were very little signs that she had been pregnant. Her stomach was flat and toned, she didn't even have any stretch marks. When she woke up. she could return to her quarters.

Q was admiring his offspring when he sensed danger. The other Q were arriving to abduct the Twins. He pushed the crib closer to their mother so he could focus his attention on the battle.

Q snapped his fingers and returned the Q, who had just arrived back to the Continuum. He turned to his Q and asked for suggestions.

Lady Q was the first to speak, "We must set a forcefield over the Captain and the babies."

Q smiled and snapped his finger, a shimmering energy field encompassed Kathy and the babies.

"An excellent idea Q!"

Junior and Amanda were in the middle of dispatching the next group of Q to arrive. Q frowned when he noticed that Junior and Amanda were holding hands. He would have to talk with his eldest son about the 'birds and the bees' and the danger of pointing his finger indiscriminately, at a later date.

Q decided that they had to leave Voyager soon and find a hiding place. He wanted to allow Kathy to recover from the birth and test the powers of the little ones. He had a flash of inspiration, he'd managed to hide in a holodeck program successfully so he made the decision to relocate everyone to Castle O'Dell. He needed time to show Kathy how he felt about her without the interference of her blasted precious crew.

He decided to visit Chakotay in the brig before he left. The other Q were dealing well with the invaders so he could allow himself some time to have some fun and taunt his rival - he clicked his fingers.

Chakotay was sitting dejectedly in his cell. He knew that Kathryn was in labour and was desperate for any news. His heart sank when Q appeared in the Brig.

He couldn't help asking, "How is she! Is her labour going well?"

Q grinned maliciously, "I am proud to announce that Kathy and I are the proud parents of a beautiful little girl and a handsome boy. We will be taking a little break soon in your holodeck."

Chakotay's head sank even lower.

"Can I see her, please?"

"No, I don't think so, she is exhausted and needs to rest. Anyway, how do I know you won't try to kidnap her again?"

"I will give you my word."

"I don't think so Chuckles. I love her and I'm going to try to convince her of my feelings. A visit from you would not be helpful to my cause."

"I wouldn't hurt her ever, if you make her happy, then I'm happy. Do you even understand selfless love?"

"I would give up all my powers and immortality to keep her safe. When she smiles at me, I feel as though my heart will burst. She isn't the most beautiful creature I have ever seen but her beauty added to her courage and spirit makes every other woman pale into insignificance." Even Q was surprised at his sincerity.

Chakotay looked beaten, "I wish you luck!"

* * *

><p>Q disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Castle O'Dell. He was in a nursery that he knew for certain hadn't been there before. There were two cribs but the babies were lying together as usual.<p>

"You could have waited, I was just saying goodbye to an old friend."

The Twins happily kicked their feet and gurgled. Q knew they were able to communicate with each other. His children were extremely impatient!

"Where is your Mother?"

He blinked and appeared in a huge elegant bedroom, with a large four poster bed and two big, leather arm chairs in front of an open fire. Kathy was sitting on one of the chairs, in her nightgown, fast asleep. He picked her up gently, carried her over to the bed and pulled back the cover. When she was safely ensconced he returned to the chairs and prepared to guard her for the night.

I have started another story titled 'Q or Borg' in Star Trek other, I would be grateful for any comments and wish to thank you for continuing to read this story. A special thank you to everyone who has written a review!


	16. Chapter 16

Room With a Q Too, Sixteenth Chapter

Captain Janeway opened her eyes to find herself lying in a big, squishy, comfortable, warm four poster bed. Her first conscious emotion was panic.

"Where are my babies?"

Q jumped out of the chair, woken up by her cry.

"Don't worry, they're being looked after by an intelligent, responsible, beautiful young Q, who answers to the name of Amanda." Q said trying to calm her down.

"You let a stranger care for our babies!" Captain Janeway knew that she was being hormonal and over emotional.

"Nonsense Kathy, I met Amanda years ago on the Enterprise. We were introduced by Jean-Luc. We'll talk about her later as I believe she'd make a perfect nanny for our special children."

Q snapped his fingers and a breakfast tray appeared in front of the Captain. She was starving and quickly demolished everything edible in front of her. Q had even provided a mammoth coffee pot, which caused her to sigh with pleasure. Post breakfast she indulged in a long hot soak, in front of the fire, in an old tin bath. After getting dressed in her Civilian clothes, she felt like a new woman.

"I would like to see the Twins, please!"

Q clicked his fingers and the Twins arrived, as usual, in the same crib. They were both awake staring at them attentively. She turned to Q,

"Will they understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course they will, they're Q."

Captain Janeway picked up one of the twins wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Our little girl, I presume, what do you think of the name Qat? (pronounced Kat)

"That's perfect," said Q proudly, "I thought Quinn would be a good choice for our son, after you know who?"

As Q finished the sentence, Quinn appeared in his arms, smiling up at him.

Janeway laughed, "I think he agrees with you."

Q loved hearing her laugh, it was sexy and charming. He looked up at the ceiling, "Amanda could you take the Twins back to the nursery please."

A pretty blonde girl appeared then she disappeared, with the babies, after waving her hand.

"I would like to interview Amanda before we give her the Nanny position, if you don't mind"

"Whatever you say, Kathy, I will arrange it in a couple of days."

"Am I allowed to visit the ship or will it put us in too much danger?"

"I'm sorry, this is the safest place to hide from the Continuum. If they detect us aboard the ship, they will redouble their efforts to take the twins."

"I suppose, I can hold some meetings here, it will be a nice change of scenery for them."

"We will have to stay here until I arrive at a better solution to our problem."

"Okay, Fair haven it is, at least the locals know us, even though you don't have a very good reputation here."

Q looked disapproving, "And whose fault is that?"

Q stopped talking when he heard Amanda's voice in his head, asking for help.

"Kathy, you look tired, sit down in front of the fire and rest. I have to pop along to the nursery to check on the Twins."

Captain Janeway raised an eyebrow and glared at Q, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Q pretended to think, "No, nothing comes to mind."

He clicked his fingers and moved to the nursery. Amanda was standing in the middle of the room, with her arms folded, looking extremely cross.

"It's time for your nap, stop doing that and lie down please."

The babies had devised a brilliant game to play, they were taking it in turns to float through the wall and back again. Every time they came back into the room. they smiled at Amanda.

Q looked at them with pride, "The little tinkers are chips off the old block."

He snapped his fingers and they settled gently back into the crib together.

"I've tried to get them to stay in separate cribs but when I turn my back, they move together again."

Q looked at Amanda in astonishment and spoke really slowly.

"Take away the air underneath them, then they can't float."

Amanda smacked her forehead a couple of times, "Of course it's so obvious."

"You will have to stay one step ahead of them if you're serious about becoming their Nanny," said Q with appropriate gravity.

As the babies were sleeping peacefully now, he returned to the Captain's room. He found her asleep in the armchair. Q though that she'd never looked so beautiful. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was was breaking out from its clips. It made her appearance softer, more like a woman, less like a Captain. Q knew she would have to return to her duties but he hoped to steal a couple of weeks away from the crew so they could get to know each other properly.

They had the twins as a bond between them but he needed to convince her that his love was genuine and he wasn't playing the fool as he had in the past.

* * *

><p>The Borg Queen was in her alcove, using her command interface to scan her network of cubes. Nothing interested her apart from a piece of information from a cube in the Delta Quadrant. They had intercepted a message from Voyager, the command of the ship had changed from Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Tuvok, Vulcan, species 3259.<p>

The Queen knew a little about the Captain. She was a strong woman, firmly in charge of her crew. There was a lot to admire about her character; she didn't scare easily and had even outwitted the Queen on a few occasions. The Captain was classified as 'dangerous' by the Borg, a clever committed devious woman.

Now, where had she gone? The Queen sent the nearest cube to follow Voyager at a safe distance. She needed to discover where the Captain was and more importantly, why she had relinquished her command.

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway woke up from her nap and looked around. She was still at Castle O'Dell with Q and the Twins. She felt well rested so she decided to explore, find the nursery and start to get to know her children. To her complete surprise she found Q asleep in the other chair. It seemed that he had human frailties when he took this form. He looked quite young and vulnerable when he was asleep. She reached down to tidy a lock of hair that was out of place. Q opened his eyes and pulled her onto his lap. Normally she would have been outraged but this wasn't the real world. She snuggled deeper into his arms until she was comfortable and lay her head on his shoulder.<p>

"I was going to check on the twins, would you like to come with me?"

Captain Janeway couldn't help noticing that he seemed very content in this position.

Q tilted her head and gently brushed his lips over hers. The Captain didn't complain, so he kissed her more passionately and she responded.

They broke apart when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Captain, it's Seven of Nine, would you open the door please?"

Q could cheerfully have blasted the woman into a thousand pieces!

"I'm coming Seven," said the Captain. trying to stifle a giggle.

Seven walked into the room and assessed the situation.

"Captain, would you like to mate first before I give you the information?"

Q started to nod but stopped quickly when Janeway glared at him.

"Report please Seven!"

"We have detected a Borg cube on long range sensors. It is matching our course and speed exactly."

Janeway looked at Q, "Do you think that she knows about the Twins."

Even Q started to worry.

If she knew about them. she would have attacked the ship by now." Seven stated emphatically.

"What do you think she's up to?" asked Captain Janeway anxiously.

Seven was practical as usual, "She's on a fishing expedition, she knows something has changed but doesn't know what."

"Tell Tuvok not to do anything for now, if we respond with force she will definitely know that we're protecting something."

"Understood Captain, I'll let you get back to what you were doing," Seven added, looking sceptical.

"Thank you Seven, keep me informed."

When they were alone again, nobody spoke as they considered their thorny problem.

"While we are in this form, nobody can detect us aboard," Q repeated trying to reassure himself and Captain Janeway.

"If she finds out about the twins, she won't rest until she assimilates them; then nobody would stand a chance against the Borg - they would be invincible." Janeway was beginning to understand the problems associated with being the parent of omnipotent children.

They decided to convene a Council of War, the following day, in Sullivans Bar involving the senior officers from Voyager and Junior, Amanda and Lady Q.

"Now where were we." Q stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

Captain Janeway leaned back enjoying the feeling of being in someone's arms, sharing worries and having someone else to lean on, for a change.. Q was about to make his move when they both heard Amanda scream,

"The Borg Queen is in the nursery with two drones, help…"

* * *

><p>Q clicked his fingers and they moved to the nursery, in addition he had taken the precaution of arming both of them with phaser rifles.<p>

"Amanda come over here please." Q wanted to move her out of the firing line.

The drones were standing either side of the crib waiting for instructions.

"Why are you here?" Q asked menacingly. He switched from his normal carefree, tomfoolery to an entity, capable of extreme violence.

The Borg Queen was in a good mood, "Nice to see you again Captain, won't you introduce me to your friend."

"Q, may I present the evil Borg Queen."

Q's reply was terse, "No I don't want to meet you because you won't be here for much longer!"

"Before I get accused of something I haven't done, perhaps you could answer my question."

Neither parent lowered their rifle.

"I would like to know why you have transported me here Captain and what you used to bypass all of our force fields?"

Q looked at the Captain, completely at a loss then he noticed that the Twins had joined hands. He realised that they had accomplished this all on their own. They were attempting to neutralise the Borg threat. He eagerly awaited their next move.

The Captain hadn't taken her eyes off the Borg drones standing by her babies' crib.

"Tell them to move away or I'll shoot"

The Borg Queen was surprised, which didn't happen very often.

"Are these lifeforms yours Captain? I didn't realise you had offspring."

The Queen studied the male entity. She knew that he was Q however the Collective had acquired very little information about the Q Continuum. They were meant to be the Guardians of the Universe but she had never heard of them interfering in the affairs of other species. The Queen studied both humanoids intently.

"Is this your mate Captain Janeway?"

"That is none of your business!"

The Queen gave the drones an order to take the babies. Both drones bent down, then froze. She was puzzled, it was unusual for drones to malfunction at the same time. The order was repeated - nothing happened. The Borg Queen watched in horror as each drone started to disintegrate. Their organic tissue began to turn to dust. Their cybernetic implants lost cohesiveness, causing the atoms to separate and disperse. In a few minutes there was nothing left of them.

For the first time in her existence the Queen was afraid, "What have you done?"

The last thing Captain Janeway and Q saw was the horror filled expression of the Queen as she disappeared.

The Twins had delivered a warning!


	17. Chapter 17

Room with a Q too Chapter 17

After the Borg Queen disappeared, Q and Captain Janeway walked over to look at their babies, who were happily exploring each other's hands and feet. They smiled when they saw their mother and father gazing down at them. Amanda came back after the Twins moved her to another room; they really liked her and they didn't want her to get hurt. They both started to fall asleep, together of course.

"Well they handled that nicely, she won't try to abduct them again in a hurry!" Q was a very proud father but Captain Janeway was very uneasy about the whole episode.

The Borg Queen didn't admit defeat easily. She would return with serious reinforcements now she knew how powerful the Twins were. Captain Janeway felt really tired, after all the stress and tension, so she returned to her room hoping for peace and quiet for a few hours. She removed her shoes and lay down on the bed ready for a nap. She had only closed her eyes for a few seconds when Q came in shouting loudly.

"Why are you in bed again, it's a beautiful evening, let's walk down to the beach and watch the sunset."

Captain Janeway groaned, "It has been a really stressful day Q, can't we stay here and rest?"

"Nonsense Kathy, a brisk walk, lovely scenery and a charming companion, what more could you want."

The Captain got up reluctantly, she knew she'd never get rid of him while he was in this mood.

"Okay, with one condition, when we return to the Castle, you leave me alone and provide me with a decent cup of black coffee."

When they reached the door of the Castle she discovered that Q had another surprise waiting for her. The twins were wrapped up and happily ensconced in an old fashioned stroller waiting for their first trip outside.

The Captain felt emotional again, "What a lovely idea, I take back all the moaning."

Q Pushed the stroller as they walked down the hill and along the shore line. It was a beautiful evening and for a few moments they could pretend that they were a normal family. Captain Janeway felt almost content, for the first time since the Caretaker had pulled Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. They both spotted Junior sitting on a,bench at the side of the path, waiting for them.

"You took your time, I've been here for ages," he got to his feet and walked over to look at his new half brother and sister. "They're very small, aren't they."

In the blink of an eye, Junior found himself lying with the Twins in the stroller looking up at Q and Captain Janeway. Q couldn't stop laughing. Junior clicked his fingers and restored himself to full size.

"That isn't funny," he said wagging his finger at the babies.

"When you've stopped playing with your siblings, do you have anything to report?" asked Q, trying to be serious.

"The Q are still trying to find you and they are getting really frustrated, there is talk about hiring a bounty hunter, they were desperate enough to consider enlisting help from Captain Picard." Junior knew about Q's encounters with Picard.

"That's brilliant, they stoop to begging for help from humans and they happen to accidentally choose the one who has the best chance of finding us." said Q suddenly feeling depressed

Junior was concerned, "The Q heard about the Twins meeting the Borg Queen, they aren't happy. There is talk that they shouldn't be allowed to live as they have too much power. They believe that It won't be long until other species learn about them and try to acquire their talent for themselves."

Q was glad that Junior was being tactful, nobody wanted the babies to go on the offensive. They were safe for now however they needed to find a permanent place to raise the Twins without interference.

The Borg Queen had a magnificent temper tantrum when she was returned to her ship. Captain Janeway's offspring, sired with the Q entity were the most powerful beings the Borg had ever encountered. She wanted that power for the Borg Hive, they would be perfect. The babies' display of power was an effective warning. When they tried to abduct them again, the drones would have to be properly prepared. The first thing she had to find was an expert on the Q continuum and she knew just where to find him.

* * *

><p>The following morning Captain Janeway left the babies with Amanda and walked down to the village hoping to meet anyone from the crew. She needed to know if everything was progressing smoothly in the real world. Janeway missed being in control, at the moment she could only react to events and she wasn't accustomed to feeling helpless. She opened the door of Sullivan's bar and spotted a bridge officer sitting at a table. She walked over and tapped his shoulder, Chakotay turned around quickly.<p>

"Captain I'll get out of your way, I was let out of the Brig this morning with strict orders not to contact you. Tuvok will be very unhappy with me."

Captain Janeway was in two minds, he had made mistakes but she didn't believe he ever meant to harm her, in his mind he had been trying to rescue her.

"I won't tell if you don't, I'm sorry you felt that my decision to have the babies was wrong but I knew it would be my only chance to have children."

Chakotay looked heartsick, "Kathryn I miss you,"

The Captain was nearly in tears, "Oh, Chakotay, I miss your support wisdom, spirituality and especially your teasing."

"Are you having a relationship with Q, Kathryn?"

"In all honesty I don't know what we are having, it is extremely difficult to get to know Q. He mood changes so quickly, I have to remember that although he has taken human form, he is an alien entity!"

"Will he allow me to visit you and the Twins?" he said hopefully.

"I don't know, perhaps we should leave it for a few weeks. He hasn't forgiven you for abducting me, yet."

As Captain Janeway got up to leave, Chakotay followed her outside.

"Goodbye for now Captain, I hope we can meet again soon." said Chakotay. He smiled at her with his trademark sexy smile.

The Captain had forgotten how attractive he was, familiarity breeds contempt. He took her by surprise when he hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe properly.

"You've just given birth to my children and I catch you hugging another man when my back is turned!" Q was incensed and hurt.

Chakotay and the Captain Janeway moved apart looking guilty, even though they had nothing to be guilty for.

Q clicked his fingers and Chakotay disappeared.

"What have you done with him?" Captain Janeway had stopped feeling guilty and replaced it with anger.

"Your lover is back in the brig where he belongs!"

Captain Janeway stormed past Q and started to walk back to the Castle.

"Kathy, wait, I haven't finished." Q was quite indignant that she had walked away.

"Yes you have, you didn't really think that I would be impressed by that pathetic display of jealousy?"

"You are the most infuriating female that I have ever known. I am trying to show you that I care for you."

"That display wasn't about love, it was about ownership and possession. You think you caught someone playing with your toys"

Q was furious, he went to grab her arm and she reacted instinctively, with all her unarmed combat training and dumped him on the floor unceremoniously. He looked up at her totally shocked, then he started to laugh. She sat down beside him and waited for him to stop.

"Let Chakotay out of the brig, he has served his time in there for what he did." she tried to phrase the request delicately.

Q turned over and shook his head.

"No, he can stay where he is, we don't want any more whining visits. I can't stand the way he follows you around with those huge puppy dog eyes. I don't know what you ever saw in him?"

Captain Janeway refrained from answering Q's question as it would definitely would have incriminated her. She remembered Chakotay's sexy smile when he looked at her outside the bar.

She decided to tease Q, "I don't know he does have his good points."

Q was shocked, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"He does have an extremely sexy smile, all the female crew think so." she couldn't help herself, he deserved to be on the receiving end for once.

Q smiled evilly, two could play this game, he clicked his fingers and moved them to her bedroom.

"I'll make you regret that last remark," he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

When they parted Q ran his finger lightly across her lips; they were swollen from the rough kissing and very sensitive - she shivered.

"Help, the Q have found us and they're trying to take the Twins."

They both heard Amanda's cry clearly.

"We'll finish this later," promised Q, his voice deeper with lust.

* * *

><p>Q appeared in the nursery and found himself facing Colonel Q and two of his personal lackeys.<p>

"We need to talk gentlemen," he demanded sounding calm and confident.

As soon as he stopped talking, he clicked his fingers and moved the discussion to a different venue, away from Kathy and the Twins.

In its true form the Continuum is filled with vast crystalline structures. They appeared in the largest building which was used to settle differences among the Q. All of them let go of their human forms and reverted to light and energy; They had evolved way beyond the need for physical bodies. All around them, light spheres flitted about, occasionally joining together, which made each one glow brighter. The walls of the structures reflected the dazzling light which made them luminescent in the evening's shadow.

The Q communicated with thought.

"Are the infants pure Q, or have they been contaminated with human DNA?"

"Yes, their mother was merely a host. I implanted the fertilised egg, however I didn't anticipate that the egg would separate and create Twins."

"They are the most powerful entities in the Universe, can you control them and protect them from abduction?"

"I have thought deeply about this problem since they were born. I will allow the Continuum to limit their powers but I do want conditions."

"We expected that, there are always conditions when you are involved Q."

"Firstly, we are to be left alone, with no interference from the Continuum. Secondly, Captain Janeway is not to be harmed, she is my mate. Lastly, the Twins will stay with us until they reach maturity, then we will have another conversation!"

The Colonel and his minions joined together in a sphere of intensely bright light, which reflected off every surface. When they finished deliberating, Colonel Q informed Q of their decision.

"We have limited your offspring's power, they are 'normal' Q for now."

"What about my conditions?"

"There is agreement to all of your conditions, however we added one of our own. We will monitor your situation closely, If you can't control them properly. we will find someone who can!"


	18. Chapter 18

Room With a Q Too, Eighteenth Chapter

Q returned to Voyager after he had assumed his human form again. It felt a little restrictive to become solid again. As soon as he set foot in the nursery, an angry Captain Janeway came running in.

"Where did you go?"

"Kathy your concern for my welfare is touching but you didn't need to worry, I went to the Hall of Conciliation in the Continuum, to broker a deal for our children's safety.

"Why wasn't I involved in these decisions, they could have arrested you or worse." The Captain craved some control over her life, she was used to being in charge and making the important decisions.

"The Hall of Conciliation is a neutral zone, no Q can be harmed there, I was perfectly safe."

"Why didn't you think of making a deal before, it could have saved us a lot of unnecessary anxiety and an unproductive period in the holodeck."

"I think that after the Q heard about the Twins meeting with the Borg Queen, they were more enthusiastic about making a deal."

"Are they going to come after the Twins again?" The Captain was terrified that they would take the children away from them.

"No. I made a deal, we can move back to the real world and you can take over your ship again, I know you've been missing it dreadfully."

"Are you certain, what did you have to give them?" the Captain asked suspiciously; in her experience nobody ever got anything for nothing.

"I agreed to let them limit the Twins' powers on the condition that they leave us alone to raise our children in peace." Q was quite proud of the deal he'd made.

Captain Janeway was incredulous, "They made a deal without adding any conditions of their own?"

"Not quite, they warned me that they would keep a close eye on our situation and if it looked as though we had lost control of the Twins, they would replace us with a guardian of their choice.

"Do you trust them to honour this deal?"

"Normally no, however the Q settle all their disagreements in the Hall of Conciliation , any deals made in this building are binding. They would break our laws if they broke their word and we only have one punishment - death."

"I can take back command of the ship?"

Q smiled, "I've been trying to tell you that for the last fifteen minutes, yes!'

"What about you, are you going to stay or are you going back to the Continuum?"

"The deal was struck because I promised to stay with them, it's not that they think you'll be a bad mother. The Twins are extraordinary, they will need a guardian who understands what it is to be Q."

Captain Janeway sat down to consider the implications of this decision. She wanted to resume her old life and raise the Twins. There were a lot of working mothers who did both quite successfully. However the Twins weren't normal children and she had no experience of being omnipotent or managing their incredible powers.

She looked at Q honestly, there had been times recently when and she had considered having a physical and emotional relationship with him. She was definitely attracted to him but she had responsibilities for her children and crew. She decided to be cautious for now.

"We will move back into quarters on the ship. We can establish a nursery next to my quarters and assign you your own quarters temporarily. If we both agree that we want to pursue a romantic relationship in the future then we can review this arrangement again."

Q was ecstatic, he didn't think that she would let him stay on board. He wasn't in the clear yet, he still had Chuckles and the crew to compete with. He always did love a challenge. A romance with Kathy was proving to be the biggest challenge he'd ever undertaken.

Q was definitely useful when you it came to relocating. With one click of his fingers he transported the nursery into quarters adjacent to the Captain's. Another click swapped the Starfleet accommodation, he'd been assigned, with his large suite from the castle including the oak panelling, huge tapestry wall coverings and a four poster bed, fit for a King. He took Captain Janeway on a guided tour of his quarters,

"Well I don't think Starfleet ever imagined that their living accommodation could ever look like this," The Captain hoped that this statement sounded like praise!

Q was very proud of his alterations, "I know, it was so drab, it needed a bit of colour and opulence."

"Well I have my first senior staff meeting now, wish me luck." This was a subtle hint that she was returning to work.

"I know, I will be spending some time with the twins, then I need to return to the Continuum to spend some quality time with Junior. I've added a bedroom to the nursery so Amanda has her own quarters - I hope you don't mind."

"My head has been like a sieve recently, of course apologise for me."

When Captain Janeway entered the briefing room there was a round of applause. Tuvok stood up and formally passed the command of the ship back to her. Then Chakotay came forward with a huge parcel in his hand. The Captain opened the present to find a selection of sleepsuits in Starfleet uniform colours.

"Thank you, the Twins will look adorable in them." Before the Captain finished her sentence, the clothes disappeared. "I have a feeling that I know what they are dressed in now." The Senior officers were shocked, they'd heard about the Twins' power but it was a wholly different prospect to see them in action.

The day shift was uneventful, despite this, Captain Janeway was exhausted when she handed over to Tuvok for the night shift.

"Captain, I would advise you to take it easy for the first couple of weeks after the birth of your offspring. Even Vulcan women have a postnatal period of adjustment."

"I wholeheartedly agree Mr Tuvok, I will play with my children, then have a long soak in the bathtub, followed by an early night."

"Sweet dreams Captain!"

Chakotay followed her into the turbolift , the atmosphere was a little awkward.

"Welcome back Kathryn, it's nice to see you back in the Command Chair." he said earnestly.

"Thank you, my life has been so bizarre recently, I think I needed some routine in my life"

"Would you like to get a drink or something to eat in the Mess hall, we have some catching up to do?"

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I'll have to take a raincheck, I'm exhausted and I do need to spend some time with the twins, this is the first day I've been away from them for this long."

Chakotay smiled at her, "Another day perhaps," then he hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Janeway was astounded, Chakotay had never been so familiar with her on board. She was so distracted by Chakotay's strange behaviour that she failed to see Q heading straight towards her. He caught her when she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

Q glared at Chakotay as he walked away.

"Yes I can see that your mind was elsewhere, are you as familiar with all of your male crew or just him?"

Janeway sighed, "I have had a long day and I am exhausted, I haven't got the energy or time to deal with your petty jealousy'

"Tell Chuckles to keep his hands to himself then!" said Q ominously.

Captain Janeway needed to change the subject, "I'm off to see the Twins, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to but I have a Meeting with Lady Q, she wants to talk about the deal I made."

"You're always running off to see other women, should I be worried," joked Captain Janeway.

Q stood in front of the Captain and pulled her towards him and kissed her expertly.

We'll continue where we left off, when I return." Then he winked and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Chakotay was more hopeful. He had learned, by listening to ship's gossip, that Kathryn was not in a relationship with Q. He was pursuing her but to no avail, at present. If he could talk to her alone, he might be able to convince her Q was a dangerous, unpredictable entity, who should be kept at arms length.<p>

He walked into the Mess Hall and spotted the Twins' nanny, Amanda sitting at a table by herself. He collected Neelix's latest inedible offerings and walked over to her table.

"Do you mind I join you?" Chakotay asked politely

"Of course I don't mind Commander, it's nice to spend some time with adults for a change."

"I hear that you have your hands full, they can't be the easiest babies to care for."

"That is an understatement!"

"What's it like working for Q and the Captain?"

"The Captain is a real pleasure to work for whereas Q is unpredictable. Secretly, I think he doesn't have a lot of confidence in my abilities to care for the Twins."

"Who is caring for your charges now?" asked Chakotay.

"Captain Janeway has an hour's quality time with the Twins before they go to sleep."

Now Chakotay knew the perfect time to catch the Captain alone without Q looking over her shoulder.

The following day the Captain finished her shift and went straight to the nursery. Chakotay waited for ten minutes then he followed her. He walked into the nursery to find Janeway sitting on the floor playing with Quinn and Qat. They were all sitting on a rug playing an unusual game. Some stuffed animals were floating in a circle above their heads. At regular intervals, one of the animals dropped and the Twins had a 'crawling race' to get it. The Captain laughed when they collided in a fit of giggles.

"Kathryn, I hope I'm not interrupting , I was wondering if this would be a good time to introduce myself to the twins."

Of course, come on in Chakotay, you don't need to stand on ceremony."

Chakotay sat on the floor, next to the Captain, so close that he could feel her warmth and smell her perfume. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he forced himself to go slowly.

He studied the Twins carefully, they were beautiful children but you could tell that they weren't fully human - at times, they seemed a lot older. They looked at him with a similar contemptuous expression to their father's.

"How are you coping with your new life as a working mother?" asked Chakotay

Janeway answered sadly, "I was under no illusion that it would be easy however yesterday I found it really difficult to leave them in the morning."

"You could have stayed with them a little longer."

"No, it was better to make a clean break, it would have become harder as the weeks went by."

"Where is Q?"

"You don't have to worry, he's in the Continuum, visiting Lady Q."

"Does that bother you?"

"We don't have that kind of relationship." explained the Captain.

He refrained from asking what sort of relationship did they have. Chakotay didn't want to outstay his welcome so he made his excuses to leave.

"I have to go because I have some reports to write, goodnight Captain."

Q was outside the nursery listening. When Chakotay opened the door; he walked through the wall causing Janeway to jump.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, it's very annoying."

"I apologise Kathy, I didn't want to interrupt your touching reunion with Chuckles."

"He came to see Quinn and Qat, we are friends and have never been romantically involved." She decided not to mention their stay on New Earth, it would just confuse things.

"I can assure you that he isn't thinking about a platonic relationship, he's in love with you!" sneered Q.

"You're wrong, he's just a good friend."

They walked back towards the Captain's quarters, Q followed her inside.

"I believe we started something that needs finishing!"


	19. Chapter 19

Room with a Q too - Nineteenth Chapter

Captain Janeway looked carefully at Q to see if he was being serious.

"Q, it has been a long day, I'm not in the mood for games." she said impatiently

"This isn't a game, I assure you, would you like me to prepare a bath for you, just the way you like it?"

Q clicked his fingers and moved her to the bath, the water was a perfect temperature and her favourite bubble bath had created the ideal amount of bubbles. The Captain closed her eyes and let the warmth soothe away all the strain and stresses of the day.

When she was ready, Q handed her a warm fluffy bath towel.

"Q could you be a gentleman and turn around please."

Q decided to tease her a little, "No, don't be a prude Kathy.".

She sank deeper into the bath and folded her arms with a stubborn expression. Q knew he was beaten, for the moment.

"Okay, you win. Spoil sport," he handed Janeway the Towel and turned around smiling, there was a mirror in a very convenient place.

When she was dressed for bed in her most sedate night wear, she came out of her bedroom to wish him goodnight.

Q was really glad that she had let her hair grow long again. He loved it when she wore it loose. While Q was admiring her hair, the Captain went to sleep in the armchair. Q clicked his fingers and moved her to bed; he had plenty of time, Kathy was definitely a woman who was worth the wait.

"Goodnight Kathy, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway was sitting at her desk the following morning enjoying her second cup of coffee. She was almost ready to face the day when Neelix bounded into the room full of enthusiasm speaking in a very loud voice.<p>

"Captain, I'm planning a little get together tonight to celebrate Commander Chakotay's birthday and the arrival of your little ones, is that convenient for you?

"I'm free but Q has an important meeting back in the Continuum."

"He's not in trouble again, is he?" asked Neelix suspiciously

" Apparently Junior has been testing the boundaries of the other members of the continuum - Lady Q and Q have been summoned to explain."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't think you'll be lonely Captain, a lot of the crew want to see your beautiful children."

"I'm afraid they can only stop for an hour, then they have to resume their normal routine."

"Is that an affirmative then Captain?" Neelix asked hoping that she would say, yes. He couldn't tell her that he was glad Q couldn't attend.

"Yes Mr Neelix, it should be fun, we haven't had a party for a while."

Neelix added a surprise as he walked out of the door, "Oh by the way Captain, it's fancy dress."

She shouted, "Mr Neelix!"

He escaped quickly after dropping that bombshell. He knew the Captain wouldn't have agreed to a fancy dress party. Now he had informed her without consequences!

This was not her day. Now she had to add replicating a fancy dress costume to her long list of things to do. All she wanted was some coffee.

"Captain, this is B'Elanna, I'm in Engineering, Quinn showed up about three minutes ago and he is now crawling up the side of the Warp core. Could you come down to retrieve him or send Amanda, please?"

"I'm on my way B'Elanna!" The Captain made her way to the Turbolift quickly.

"Captain I can't find Quinn anywhere in the nursery." Amanda was having a waking nightmare. How could she explain to Q that she'd lost his son.

"He's in Engineering, Amanda, meet me there with Qat please."

They reached Engineering at the same time. B'Elanna was holding her breath as she watched Quinn reach the top of the container. Amanda waved her hand and Quinn appeared in his mother's arms, smiling angelically.

"Well crisis averted, I can only apologise B'Elanna," she says wearily, she'd been hoping the twins would not take after their half-brother.

"I will ask Q if there is any method we can use to stop them teleporting out of their nursery."

"I'm glad he's okay Captain. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yes I thought it might be fun to let my hair down metaphorically speaking. Have you chosen a costume?"

"That's Tom's department although I bet it will have something to do with Earth's nineteen-fifties era."

"I was thinking of cheating by wearing an evening dress and claiming to be a movie star in the nineteen-twenties."

"I don't blame you Captain we could all use a bit of glamour, these uniforms don't flatter anybody."

While the Twins were having their afternoon siesta, Captain Janeway used the replicator to create costumes. She uploaded a computer image of a Flapper and used her uniform measurements for the size and was very pleased with the end result. She even included a headband for authenticity. Quinn had trousers, a shirt with braces and a tiny peaked cap. Qat was going to wear a baby sized version of her mother's dress.

After her shift ended, Captain Janeway went to shower and change, then she joined Amanda in the nursery to help dress the Twins. They still had the antique stroller from Castle O'Dell to help transport the babies.

Junior had turned up, shame faced, to take Amanda to the party. He kept away from the Captain obviously believing that Q had told her why he was in trouble with the other Q.

They arrived at the party together, Janeway looked around bemused at her waifs and strays, they made an interesting family group. She left the Twins when a group of female crew members flocked around them cooing.

She was getting a drink when Chakotay made his entrance. She stood gazing at him, stunned, along with every female in the room. She had forgotten just how sexy and attractive he could be - had she taken him for granted?

He was dressed in a black tuxedo, which fitted in all the right places, the first two buttons of his white shirt was open and the bow tie was looped around his neck. The costume accented his attributes perfectly and he knew it - Confidence and sex attraction oozed out of every pore.

He only had eyes for her! He walked across the room took her hand and gently pulled her to one side. Then he hit her with his erotic smile, he glanced downwards and smiled up at her.

She knew that it was deliberate, he had stood on the sidelines for too long, now he was making his play. He definitely wasn't going to allow Q to have it all, his own way. She couldn't help feeling flattered that two attractive men were vying for her attention; however as Captain, she knew it could get complicated and messy. Q was unpredictable and omnipotent, he had a huge potential to cause havoc.

"I have a surprise for you in the Holodeck Kathryn." the promise in his voice made her shiver.

The Captain knew that it would be rude for the two guests of honour to leave the party. However every woman needs a little romance and passion in their life to make the duty and self sacrifice more bearable. She had been sensible and mature for so long, didn't she deserve some escapism too?

He started to move towards the door taking her with him.

Chakotay was a handsome, attractive man, who wanted her; the glamorous costume made her feel good about herself and Q was absent, although she wasn't sure why this was important, as they hadn't made a commitment to each other.

She threw caution to the wind, for the first time in her life. "Okay, I'll have to let Amanda know first."

"I've already let her know, apparently she doesn't mind because she needs privacy to talk to Junior about their relationship." He really had thought of everything!

* * *

><p>The door opened to the holodeck and they entered a period nightclub. He escorted her to the table and pulled out her chair. Once she was settled, he sat down. The room was beautiful, candlelight flickered off all the glass and the ostentatious crystal chandelier. The light was muted where they sat. A waiter came to their table and opened a bottle of champagne, which he left in an ice bucket for them.<p>

Despite their long association, they were nervous with each other. He had been her rock to lean on when the burden of command overwhelmed her. She gave him a purpose in life, Kathryn was his warrior princess!

"You look beautiful Kathryn, would you like to dance?"

He clicked his fingers and a singer appeared on the stage, the band started to play a ballad, which suited the singer's low sultry voice. They moved away from the tables, Chakotay took the initiative when he held her tightly around the waist, took her hand and started to sway to the music. Janeway allowed herself to relax and leaned her head against his chest. She thought that slow dancing should be banned as it felt like making love with your clothes on. She was aware of every inch of his body pressed against her.

When the music ended she reluctantly returned to the table. They ordered their food then started to chat about ship's gossip and she learned about some of the incidents that happened while she was absent. They had eaten many meals together and both of them were guilty of flirting outrageously but this was different.

They finished eating and continued to chat idly; their easy friendship returned The Captain was fully aware that she had a decision to make and she couldn't let her hormones influence her choice. Chakotay looked at her expectantly waiting.

Q was outside the holodeck leaning against the wall. When he found out what happened at the party and that Kathy was having an intimate dinner with Chakotay, he was furious. He was considering how to respond when he felt the strangest sensation. There was a pain in his chest and he felt it difficult to breathe. His eyes started to leak and he didn't know why. He waited to see what she would do next!

Dedicated to Beawild, thank you for the reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager had an important decision to make. Her best friend wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He had many good traits: his gentle nature; his spirituality; he was brave and had fought at her side in many battles. She looked across the table at him, every part of her responded to his masculinity and sex appeal, When they were stranded on an alien planet, they had been very close, if Tuvok hadn't disobeyed orders not to contact the Vidiians, they would definitely have progressed to a physical relationship.

The major drawback was that she was his Captain and he was her subordinate. Starfleet rules were very clear, a captain was forbidden to have relationships with her subordinates because it would affect her ability to command. She couldn't send someone she loved on dangerous missions, without a lot of heartache. The second drawback was their close friendship. He was the only person on Voyager she could confide in, would they still be friends if their relationship didn't work?

Then there was Q, she wasn't sure about anything in their affair. They were the parents of two extraordinary children. They flirted with each other, with the occasional kiss but it seemed that he wasn't ready to commit to a mature romance. Sometimes there was a glimpse of a man she would like to get to know. Q was an alien entity, who could be cruel and unpredictable at times and capable of self sacrifice and loyalty. His best quality was that she was never sure what he would next. This was a novelty for someone who had lived their adult life governed by rules and regulations.

She could see that Chakotay was becoming impatient, he put his large capable hands over hers and moved forward.

"Well Kathryn, would you like to come back to my quarters for a

night-cap?"

She stood up and smiled, well at least he hadn't invited her to look at his etchings. He took her hand and they walked towards the exit. When they left the holodeck they walked slowly back towards Chakotay's quarters.

When Chakotay and the Captain left the Holodeck, Q walked through a wall into another room. His eyes were even worse now, he couldn't see because they were leaking so badly. The pain in his chest had increased so much, that he was really worried about having a heart attack. He made himself invisible so he could follow them, until they entered Chakotay's quarters. He would return to the Continuum when he was sure that Chakotay had won.

The Captain was starting to have second thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Q, how hurt he'd be when she told him. They had been through so much recently that she couldn't think of life without him. He had inveigled himself into her thoughts and emotions. She wasn't being fair to Chakotay, he deserved better than someone who was thinking about another man before they made love. When they reached his door he turned towards her, tilted her head and kissed her. Her body responded but her brain was telling her that this wasn't right, it was the wrong man. She broke away and he looked devastated because he knew why.

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I care about you deeply as a friend. You are my best friend and I don't want to spoil it with a doomed romance."

He was heartbroken but he didn't want to burden her with his feelings.

"I understand Kathryn but please be careful with Q. If you read the reports of his escapades on other ships, you would see how dangerous and mercurial he can be. I am asking you, as a friend, to promise that you will be careful."

He treated her to one last sexy smile, then he went into his quarters. The Captain walked back to her single quarters, thinking that if she had given into temptation at least she would have had some fun! She decided to pop in to see the twins before she went to bed.

Q was sitting in a chair, looking smug.

"Well at least you made the right choice in the end."

Captain Janeway was infuriated, "Have you been following me and eavesdropping, even you must see how immoral that is,"

"I'm not running off to have an intimate meal with any man who smiles at me." he retorted.

"You're spending so much time with you ex-girlfriend in the Continuum that I'm surprised you had the time to interfere in my personal life."

"I didn't interfere, I allowed you to come to the conclusion, by yourself, that he wasn't the right man for you."

"What about Lady Q, have you finished that relationship or are you just playing with her emotions as well."

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met, I'm not playing with your emotions, you're playing with mine!"

"Did you say that I'm playing with your emotions, you went from wanting to sacrifice your existence for me to impregnating me without my knowledge or permission, beat that."

Q couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was when she got angry. He fell in love with her when she told two omnipotent Q to take their quarrel off her ship without a thought for the consequences.

He decided to attempt honesty and see if that got him any points.

"When I thought you were going to choose that big oaf over me, my human body had some strange reactions: I felt physical pain in my chest; my lungs were malfunctioning because I couldn't get enough air into them to breathe properly and a strange fluid kept leaking from my eyes."

Janeway was stunned into silence, this strange omnipotent, omniscient entity didn't understand the he had experienced heart break. She didn't know how to explain this to him without betraying her own feelings.

"Oh Q, I'm sorry I caused you pain. I wasn't sure about anything in our relationship. We skipped the important courtship and went straight to parenthood. I care about you and I adore the twins.

Q got down on one knee,

"Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, will you marry me?"

Before she could answer him, a red alert was triggered and all staff were ordered to go to battle stations. Captain Janeway went straight to the bridge and ordered Tuvok to report.

"Four Borg Cubes have been identified on long range sensors, on a pursuit course."

The Captain rubbed her temples, "What is she up to now?"

Q appeared suddenly on the Bridge, "You didn't think she'd leave the twins alone after they demonstrated their powers. I should imagine they went to number one on her assimilation list."

Captain Janeway blanched, "That bitch will never lay her hands on my children!"

"I agree Kathy lets adjourn to your Ready Room and hold a Council of War, I will summon the concerned Q and you must alert Amanda to bring the children here quickly."

Q had two reasons for his request, he wanted the Q to allow the Twins to use their combined powers fully and he needed Colonel Q to accomplish this.

As soon as they entered the Captain's Ready Room, Colonel Q and an aide were sitting waiting for them. Amanda appeared next with a twin in each arm and the senior Starfleet officers trooped in last.

"I've been advised that you have a request to make Q." said Colonel Q impatiently."

"Since you're being so gracious, I'll get straight to the point. The Borg Queen is in pursuit of Voyager, she wants to assimilate my children. I would like you to allow them full use of their powers until this situation is resolved.

"This was not in our agreement Q, you were charged with ensuring their safety, if you are unable to do that, our deal is null and void." Colonel Q stated pompously.

"I thought you would try to use this situation for your own advantage so I came up with a plan B."

Q pulled out an adapted Q rifle and aimed it at the Colonel's head.

"That was not a request, if you want to leave this vessel in one piece, follow my instructions carefully."

"You won't get away with this Q, you and your human concubine."

The Captain turned around to glare at her omnipotent visitors.

"What did you just call me?"

"You are Q's human concubine, are you not?"

"For your information gentlemen, you are talking to Q's fiancee, if you don't help us, I will gladly pull the trigger, if he doesn't."

Colonel Q waved his hand and released the Twin's power.

"Q, there will be a reckoning for these actions, good day to you."

He nodded to the Captain, then disappeared.

"Well thank goodness they didn't want to stick around, they're so dreary." laughed Q

He smiled at the Twins, "Now children, we have work to do!"

They turned around to speak to Captain Janeway as she disappeared in a green swirl of energy. Q tried to interrupt the beam but to no avail. His face hardened and he no longer looked human.

"The Borg bitch will regret this. If she harms Kathy, I will wipe the Borg out of history."

He knew the Twins were distraught when they saw their mother disappear, now they were just angry, the Borg Queen had gone too far.

Chakotay came in just as the Captain disappeared, he looked at the Starfleet Officers.

"Tuvok report!"

"The Borg Queen is in pursuit of Voyager in an attempt to assimilate the Captain and Q's Twin Offspring. The Q have allowed the Twins to use their full powers under duress. We were about to plan our attack, when the Captain disappeared. I have analysed the transporter signal and it is Borg in origin"

"Thank you Lieutenant, suggestions?"

Q put his hand in the air and jumped up and down like a schoolboy trying to impress his teacher.

"I have a suggestion Commander, you sit tight and I take my children to rescue my fiancee and blow that Borg bitch into oblivion."

Chakotay was shocked and hurt when Q used the word fiancee, he would like to have heard it from the Captain's lips first. He put all that nonsense aside to focus on rescuing Kathryn.

"I understand that you want to rush in, all guns blazing but I believe we need to be more cautious, she abducted the Captain to use as a defence shield.

"She is no threat to the Q and has no powers to match my children's," Q said dismissively.

"She will kill the Captain, the moment we try to rescue her, or in the event of an attack on her cube" Chakotay explained as though he was talking to a small child.

"What is your ingenious plan then?" said Q petulantly, "I hope you can devise one quickly because I getting extremely impatient with all this talking."

"A hall of mirrors!"


End file.
